A Howl In the Night
by venturrieb
Summary: Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez were best friends when one day Rachel and her fathers disappear to deal with a change, leaving the Latina feeling abandoned. 3 years later the family returns. Rachel, a quiet girl with a large secret now attends William McKinley where she seems to have gained everyone's attention including Santana Lopez. Pezberry g!p ON HIATUS more on profile
1. I'm Back?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

Santana ran through her door and up the stairs to discard of her backpack, before running back down. "Mami! I'm going to go make sure Rachel's okay. She wasn't at school, and she's not answering her phone."

"Mija, wait," Santana's mother Marisol emerged from the kitchen. "I think you need to read this first." Marisol handed her daughter an unopened white envelop that had _Santana _written on the front. "Hiram Berry dropped this off this morning after you went to school."

"This is Rachel's handwriting," Santana looked back up at her mother fear present in her eyes. "Mami, what's going on?"

"I think you should read it first Santana."

Santana nodded and opened the envelope; she felt her heart begin to ache as she read the perfect lettering that gave no explanation. _Santana I'm so sorry. You're my best friend, you always have been, and you always will be. Please don't hate me._

"Mami?"

"They left this morning mija."

"No! Rachel wouldn't do that! She wouldn't just leave," Santana gripped the note tighter. "Rachel wouldn't do that!" Tears fell silently down the Latina's cheeks.

"Mija, I'm sorry," Marisol went hug her daughter, but Santana was out the door and running down the street before she had the chance.

Santana ran until she was in front of the Berry household, she slowly stepped up the porch and to the door. There was a folded white paper taped next to the peep hole; Santana took it down and unfolded it to read _I love you Tana. _And that's when she broke. The Latina crumbled to the floor in tears. Her best friend was gone…

* * *

**Three years later**

Santana was sitting in bed flipping through channels when she heard a whimper from outside her window. Her brows furrowed as she stepped out of bed and walked over to the clear glass. The only thing evident was the ruffle of a few bushes in the backyard. "Weird." She looked out the window a little bit longer before crawling back into bed to eventually fall asleep.

_"Rachel!" Santana ran through the dark forest that rested on the edge of Lima screaming for her best friend. She chanced a glance back to see if it was still chasing after her. There was nothing, so she stopped and leaned against a nearby tree to catch her breath. "What the hell?" She closed her eyes and waited for her heart to slow. Only to slowly open them when she felt a warm breath on her face; she was met with the one dark topaz eye and one blood red eye that had the large snout of a wolf in between them . It breathed heavily staring at the Latina for minute, before nuzzling the side of her face gently._

_Santana's breath hitched at the action. She was expecting to be killed, not… cuddled. She closed her eyes at the feeling; it was so warm and loving. Suddenly the feeling was gone and on the ground in front of the girl was a small body completely naked, the skin tan and soft, and the long chestnut hair sprawled everywhere. Santana leaned down about to touch the shoulder of the body when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Please don't hate me."_

I took a ride on a February morning  
Just getting over it and dealing with the mourning  
I started thinking out loud  
I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired  
My baby's flying off the edge of the road  
She's sayin' "I'm so sorry about that note"  
That left me all alone  
But I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired

Somebody turn the lights on  
Somebody tell me what's wrong  
I'd be lying if I told you  
Losing you was something I could handle

Somebody turn the lights on  
Somebody tell me how long  
All this darkness will surround you  
'Cause I'm burning for you  
Burning like a candle

Santana's alarm went of shaking her out of her dream. That was the third night in a row she had, had that same dream with the same outcome of pain in her chest. It was getting ridiculous.

"Mija wake up or else you're going to be late to school!" Marisol called from down stairs.

"Si Mami, I'm awake." Santana groaned and pulled her sheets off then sauntered into her bathroom to get ready for school.

* * *

**A several hours later**

Santana was walking down the hall with her two best friends after their last class of the day. They were all dressed in their respective Cheerios uniforms, causing everyone in the hall to part like the red sea as they made their way to their lockers. "Hey have you guys seen that new girl?" Quinn asked as they put their unneeded books away.

"New girl?" Santana looked at the blonde. She hadn't heard anything about a new girl all day.

"Yeah. She's short, brunette, tan skin; I think her name is Rachel Berry." Santana froze at the name. "She's totally hot, yet shy and quiet, which I think makes her cuter. I don't even think she knows how attractive she is." Brittany answered.

"Come on let's get to glee." Quinn said shutting her locker.

Santana mindlessly followed her friends to the choir room. _How? How this happening? She's… she's back. How can mami and papi not have told me? No, it can't be my Rachel. Berry is a common last name, it could be any girl._

"Alright guys," Santana was pulled out of her thoughts by her glee teacher who was strangely on time. "We have a new member joining us today." _Please dear God no._ "Please give a warm New Directions welcome to Rachel Berry."

Santana's breath hitched and her eyes started to burn as she forced back tears… it was her. It was her Rachel Berry, but at the same time it wasn't. Something about her was different, aside from the obvious changes of puberty. She took in the girl that stood in front of her she had long, wavy light brown hair, dark brown eyes that with one look could either make you melt or break you completely, and her skin, it was flawless. _Brittany wasn't kidding when she said she was hot. That was for sure. _Rachel was wearing dark blue jeans with white converse and a red v-neck with black short sleeved hoodie that somehow brought out a serious sex appeal.

"Whoa, dude, she's hot," Sam whispered in Finn's ear.

"Back off bros, I've got major dibs." Puck chimed in.

"No way man. I'll have her by the end of the week." Finn shot them all down.

"You wish man. She won't be able to deny my amazing dance skills." Sam did a weird half body roll to emphasize his point.

Santana rolled her eyes at the boys' conversation before looking back at Rachel who looked to be stifling a laugh.

"Mr. Shue, do you even know if this girl can sing?" Mercedes called out from the back, she was not liking the idea of having to compete against another person for solos.

"Why don't you give them a performance Rachel?"

"Sure Mr. Schue." Rachel shrugged and picked up one of the guitars standing by the drums. "Um, this is one of my favorites. I guess it's kind of how I felt about someone when I left home."

_I find a map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from A to where you B  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place  
Where I'd find your face  
My fingers in creases of distant dark places_

_I hang my coat up in the first bar_  
_There is no peace that I've found so far_  
_The laughter penetrates my silence_  
_As drunken men find flaws in science_

_Their words mostly noises_  
_Ghosts with just voices_  
_Your words in my memory_  
_Are like music to me_  
_I'm miles from where you are,_  
_I lay down on the cold ground_  
_And I, I pray that something picks me up_  
_And sets me down in your warm arms_

_After I have traveled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in_

_I'm miles from where you are,_  
_I lay down on the cold ground_  
_And I, I pray that something picks me up_  
_And sets me down in your warm arms_

_And miles from where you are,_  
_I lay down on the cold ground_  
_And I, I pray that something picks me up_  
_And sets me down in your warm arms_

Santana stared at Rachel as she finished the song; the girl only took a short glance at her before looking down and going to put up the guitar. She took the farthest seat from Santana and turned her attention to Mr. Shue who was now talking. Just like Santana she was working to hold back tears. It had been nearly two and a half years since she had last seen the raven haired girl, not to mention the smell that radiated off of her was intoxicating.

Neither girl paid much attention to what the glee teacher was saying; Santana was too busy stealing looks at her forever best friend, and Rachel was busy controlling her actions. "And that leaves Santana and Rachel," both girls snapped their head up at the teacher. "Okay guys I expect everyone to have performed their duets by the end of next week. Class dismissed."

Rachel was up and out of the classroom before Mr. Shue finished his sentence. Santana rushed out of the room after her, but Rachel was already gone. "You okay San?" Brittany asked when she and Quinn saw the Latina staring down the hall.

"Yeah I'm fine B. We should hurry and get to practice."

"Agreed." And with that the three Cheerios made their way out to the football field.

Rachel had fled to the nearest bathroom to sort herself out. "Calm down." A growl erupted from Rachel. "No! We're going home, so fix it!" Rachel looked up into the mirror to watch as her eyes faded from topazd to their normal dark brown. "Better."

* * *

Cheerios practice was gruesome and all Santana wanted to do was go home and shower. But instead she found herself sitting in her car in front of the Berry household. There was a red Ducati sitting in the driveway next to a silver Dodge Charger and behind the Charger a black Genesis Coupe.

Santana sat there for a while staring at the house… she had gone there plenty of times after Rachel left hoping to find the family's old cars sitting in the driveway, and it turning out that everything had simply been a bad dream. But after a year of that she only went occasionally hoping the Berrys returned, and eventually that turned into her going there as a place to think when she had a bad day or got in a fight with her parents. The family never sold the house so it never looked like she was creeping on a family. All hope of the family returning had drained from the Latina… but now… here she was, sitting in front of the house where the family clearly lived.

The Latina took a deep breath before getting out of the car and slowly approaching the door. She stood there for a second and stared at the ground, remembering the times she had sat in this very spot and cried. Another deep breath before, _knock, knock, knock._

* * *

**Review, tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. The more review the faster I tend to update**

**Songs:**

**Candle (Sick and Tired)- The White Tie Affair**

**Set The Fire To The Third Bar- Snow Patrol**


	2. Protecting You

**A/N: I wanted to say I am so sorry about how the story was set up when I first uploaded it. It was still a question as if it was going to be Pezberry or Faberry and I had set it as Rachel B and Santana L, and it kind of upset some people. I was totally out of it and not thinking when I uploaded yesterday and didn't notice it till morning, but couldn't change till I got home. So I am so so sorry. I hope that it doesn't cause you not to read this.**

**Also this story is 100% PEZBERRY. **

**To the people who messaged me about about the tagging I am so sorry, you guys were all pretty nice about it so thank you.**

**_annoyed:_**** all I have to say is your "And stop being review leech. Gimme gimme and then I will write" is incorrect. Either way I was going to to update this story (unless no one liked it) The thing with the review is that it just helps me write, I like knowing what people think and it motivates me. I'm sorry you took that the wrong way.**

* * *

"Coming!" Santana heard a man call from the other side of the door and waited patiently until it opened. "Hi," A tall man answered the door. He was tan like Rachel, with short grayish black hair, and thick rimmed black glasses that he actually managed to pull off. "Can I help…" he trailed off once he took in the full appearance of the raven haired Latina standing in front of him. "Santana?"

"Hi Mr. Berry."

Hiram shook his head, not liking that the Latina who had spent endless amount of nights in his house and had looked after his daughter for all the years they had known each other, was now referring to him by his last name. "Santana, don't be ridiculous. I will always be Hiram to you."

Santana nodded, and looked down, not quite sure what do next. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Um, I didn't know you guys were back."

"Yes," Hiram smiled apologetically at the girl. "We just got back yesterday… Although I get the feeling you're not here to talk to me. Why don't you come in? Rachel should be back shortly."

"Uh, no thank you Mr. Ber- Hiram. I should get home. Thank you." Before Hiram had the chance to object Santana was already turned around and heading back to her car. He watched as the Latina drove away before turning back around to find his daughter standing right behind him. He jumped a little at the sight his hand over his heart.

"Sorry," Rachel apologized.

"It's fine." He said placing his hand on her shoulder and leading her to the living room. "I see things didn't go too well."

"Uh, well I didn't actually talk to her."

"You didn't talk to her?"

Rachel shook her head and slumped into the couch next to her father who wrapped an arm around her. "I sang her song though I'm not sure she knows it was for her."

* * *

**Later that night**

Santana was sitting on her bed staring at the floor as her mind raced through a thousand things at once. She had just spent the last hour crying, and still wasn't sure why everything hurt so much. She felt like she was carrying the pain of two hearts and she honestly just wanted it to stop.

And just outside her window a particular creature was feeling the same pain. She hoped being closer to the Latina would help ease it, but she wasn't close enough, and if anything it only made it worse. Rachel waited till she heard the Latina's breathing even out into a deep sleep before she scaled the tree that was near her window. She didn't go in because she knew how creepy that would have been (not that this wasn't creepy enough) but she just really had to see her. The beast inside her wouldn't let her sleep if she hadn't.

Santana eyes popped open when she felt her heart tugging in her chest. Rachel went still when she saw the white outline. With one blink Rachel was gone and Santana groaned and rolled over.

* * *

**The next day**

Rachel was grabbing a few things from her locker when a bubbly red head walked up to her in a Cheerio's uniform. "Hi, Rachel." Rachel looked over at the girl, exhibiting no emotion what so ever. "I'm Misty." Rachel continued to watch the girl, not really fazed by her in anyway. "Um, tonight's the football game and usually afterwards this guy Puck has a party at his house, and I was wandering if maybe you wanted to go? I know you're new here and I figured it'd be a good way for you to meet people."

Rachel gave the cheerleader a small smile before nodding.

"Okay great," somehow, to Rachel's surprise, the red head had managed to get brighter. "Um, just come to the game, and you can either follow or ride with a bunch of us there."

"Sounds great." Rachel closed her locker, "I should get to class. I'll see you later." Rachel shot the red head a charming smile that had her melting right on the spot and headed to class. After some light _persuasion _Rachel had managed to get her scheduled readjusted so that she shared her four core classes and lunch with a certain Latina.

Santana was already sitting in homeroom next to Quinn when Rachel walked in. Quinn saw her first and nudged to Santana took look "I guess she's in our class now."

"Woopy," Santana said sarcastically before going back to her doodle.

Rachel exchanged a few words with the teacher before walking up to the two friends, specifically Quinn; she locked eyes with the blonde and smiled before speaking. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No of course not," Quinn smiled and moved to sit further back with a few football players.

"Q!? What the hell?" Quinn just shrugged at her best friend before turning to start a conversation with one of the football players.

Santana turned back around in her chair avoiding any eye contact with the girl next her. "You came by yesterday." Rachel spoke in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I was trying to process a few things and ended up at your house."

"A few things such as?"

"Oh you know, things like my best friend leaving without an explanation or anything of the sort, and then showing up three years later out of nowhere."

"I'm sorry-"

"You know, for about a year I would wake up hoping it was just some terrible nightmare, so after school when you weren't there I would walk over to your place hoping you were just sick that day only to be crushed and met with reality," Rachel looked down, not being able to handle the pain evident in Santana's eyes. "Then at some point I came to terms with that and instead I would go up there hoping and praying that you were back, but as time passed my hopes died, and the only reason I went back was when things got tough at home or at school because you always had this way of making things better, and I just needed to feel close to you in some way."

"San, I didn't want to leave. If I could have stayed I would have. I would have stayed by your side through everything, but I couldn't."

"How about calling or writing? You couldn't even tell me you were still alive, I cried for weeks Rachel. You were so much more than a best friend to me, and you just left. I was _so _alone."

"I was just trying to protect you!" Rachel spoke though a clenched jaw, trying to hold back tears, before getting up and walking over to Quinn, telling her to rejoin Santana. Rachel proceeded to take seat in the back, away from speculation.

"Is everything okay?" Quinn whispered to her friend who was clearly fighting back tears.

"I'm fine." Quinn thought about pressing the Latina, but decided against it, knowing how quickly Santana's pain usually turned into anger. Quinn stole a glance at the brunette sitting in the back staring at the table. Quinn knew the look that covered her face; it was the inner battle.

* * *

Rachel showed up at Puck's at the same time all of the cheerleaders did, which was a good hour after the party had actually started, she followed behind Misty on her bike just as she had recommended. Rachel was getting checked out by just about everyone in the house. She was in black jeans, a red button up and leather jacket that was thrown over it.

"Do you want a drink?" Misty asked Rachel as they walked deeper into the house that was filled with hormonal teenagers, which would make things so much easier for her.

"Uh, yeah. Just a beer."

"Okay, follow me," Misty grabbed Rachel's hand and lead her to the kitchen where drinks were being made. Misty handed Rachel a bottle of beer before mixing something for herself in one of the many red cups that were provided. "Do you wanna dance or something?"

Truth be told Rachel was not in the mood to dance, but Misty was making things rather easy for her, so it would have been stupid to pass up the opportunity. "Sure." Rachel shrugged and let the red head drag her to what had been designated the dance floor. When the two girls were on the floor Misty turned and started rocking her hips into Rachel's. Rachel went with the flow and placed her hands on the girl's hips and started moving with the motion. Half way through the dance another girl had stolen Rachel away and was now dancing smoothly with her, allowing Rachel to feel and explore her entire body. Some would have called sex on the dance floor... not that anyone was complaining. Misty tried stealing Rachel back, but she only ended up back with the mysterious blue eyed girl. Throughout her time on the dance floor Rachel found herself with different partners, only to end up with those enticing blue eyes looking back at her.

Santana had shown up at the party with the Cheerios as well. Usually the Latina was all up on the dance floor, but due to the day's events she decided to grab a few drinks first, that is until she saw Rachel on the floor with Misty. Jealously bubbled up in the Latina as she took another drink from her red cup. She wasn't sure why she was feeling jealousy, but at the moment she didn't quite care. "Damn red head whore," Santana mumbled into the cup.

"What was that S?" Brittany asked from beside her best friend. "Nothing B, why don't you go find Mike and blow up the dance floor with him? I think he's already out there."

"Okay," Brittany smiled at her friend's suggestion before finishing her drink and venturing out on to the dance floor. Brittany didn't quite make it to Mike before being intrigued by the tiny brunette dancing with a girl with blue eyes and auburn hair.

Santana watched as the blonde started to dance with Rachel, "Son of a bitch" she just left out of the living room and to the kitchen to grab another drink. When she was back in the living room she saw Rachel was back with the blue eyed girl and Brittany was off dancing with Mike. The way Rachel was moving with her was incredible, it was like their bodies understood each other perfectly. She wouldn't have admitted out loud, but Santana was wishing that was her leaned up against Rachel.

"Hey, Santana," she pulled out of her thoughts by the voice of football player.

"Hey," Santana just smiled. She didn't actually know who this guy was; there were too many players on the team.

"You looked pretty hot out there cheering at the game."

"Well that explains why we loss, you guys were too busy staring at the cheerleaders."

"It's kind of hard not to, when you're out there."

Rachel glanced over the where Santana was, she knew the Latina had been sitting/slash standing there while she danced. In all honesty Rachel was aiming to put on a show for her, but now this idiot football player was in the way. She saw Santana laugh and blush lightly at something he said, and it took everything in her to keep from ripping his head off as she tried to tame the rather possessive animal within. _What the fuck is he doing leaning into her ear_. Rachel felt her eyes do a quick flash as it tried to break free. A growl came from within the brunette, but luckily the music was loud enough to drown it out. _Enough! _She scolded causing it to huff and back down within.

Rachel danced for awhile only taking a minor break to grab a drink. Santana continued to chat with the football player who had even refilled her drink for her. Rachel was in the kitchen with blue eyes, who wouldn't share her name, when he grabbed the drink. She looked him up and down as he came and left. Rachel felt that she would have to set that guy straight some time because this whole flirting with Santana was no okay.

At some point blue eyes pulled Rachel upstairs for some alone time, which Rachel greatly appreciated because she was more than ready to ditch the party. As soon as the door was closed and locked soft lips attacked Rachel's. Rachel knew better than to leave a girl hanging, and kissed back. Blue eyes moaned into the kiss as Rachel nipped at her bottom lip and pulled her closer. Rachel trailed kisses down her jaw line and collar bone till she was right over that marvelous jugular vein. She could feel the blood going through it as she sucked and sucked, extracting a moan from the girl each time. Rachel smiled as she felt her fangs grow out, the anticipation of having the sweet girl's blood down her throat causing her eye to change to blood red; Rachel dug her fangs into the pale neck.

_Gasp! _ Blue eyes pulled Rachel closer as she drank more and more. That's usually how it went. If you bit and sucked just right the feeling was usually pleasure not pain. Rachel hadn't had a mishap with the technique since her first month, and she prided herself on that.

Rachel's head snapped up when she felt panic that wasn't hers. Her eyes darted from the girl in her arms to the door before she quickly licked up the bite, knowing that it would heal quickly, and told the girl to forget, then raced out of the room.

She turned the knob on a door that was locked, "Someone's in here!" Rachel continued to jiggle the door knob until the same guy that Santana had been talking to earlier open the door. Rachel launched herself inside and slammed him against the wall. Her topaz and red eyes apparent and glowing full of rage. She threw him to the floor, before punching him, landing about four broken ribs, then taking his arm and twisting it until _crack. _He was about to scream when Rachel she hit his pressure point for a quick knock out. She much rather would have killed him, but Rachel knew that she couldn't risk that and that Santana needed her at the moment. Rachel wrapped the naked girl up in a blanket before picking her up in her arms, tossing her arms around her neck in the process for security. Santana looked at Rachel, watching as the eyes she recognized from her dreams turned into a dark chocolate brown. She wasn't sure who's arms she was in, but she did know that she felt safe and therefore allowed her body to shut down into a deep sleep.

Rachel opted to take the window out instead of the door since the scene would have raised many questions. Rachel stood in front of her bike trying to figure out how she was going to do this. Transporting Santana on the biked was definitely a bad choice, but one the other hand she wasn't exactly human and could do a lot of things they couldn't, and it wasn't like she had a lot of other options unless she chose to leave her bike which was out of the question.

"Okay," Rachel set Santana down on the bike, and lifted her head to get a good look in her eyes. "I'll you get home soon 'Tana" Rachel threw her leg over the bike and positioned Santana so that their fronts were against one another. She wrapped a protective arm around the Latina before starting up her bike and racing down the street. She took some back ways and broke plenty of traffic laws but successfully got back to her house in five minutes.

She killed the engine and picked Santana up. Her father's were in the living room when Rachel walked in. She was upstairs with Santana before they had managed to turn their heads. She figured it'd be best to keep them out of this one.

"Okay," Rachel sat Santana on her bed then sat next to her, Santana was still partially awake. "What you're about to feel is going to be weird, and you're going to want to fight, but don't. Because if you do, it will only hurt and I don't want to put you in any pain." Rachel took a deep breath and changed back into her feeding form. She caressed the Latina's cheek before moving her hair away and biting into her neck. Santana fought at first, but once she felt Rachel's hands on her hips she allowed her body to relax.

Rachel on the other hand was having a much harder time. Everything inside of her told her to keep drinking, and indulge in the sweet taste that came from her best friend. She had even started pull away a little bit only to be drawn back in. _You have stop!_ She pulled Santana closer not being able to get enough of her. _You're going to kill her!_

A whimper escaped from Santana and Rachel immediately pulled away. It took Rachel a second to compose herself and to stop her chest from heaving, but once she did, she bit into her own wrist and held it up to the Latina's lips. Santana tried pulling away but Rachel held her head in place forcing her to drink some of the blood. Not too much, just enough to allow her body to create needed blood and for her not die of loss of blood.

Rachel got Santana cleaned up a bit (even though she was unconscious) and in decent sleep clothes before laying her in bed underneath the covers. Rachel crawled in beside her and wrapped a protective arm around the girl, pulling her closer when she felt her shiver. "I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you." She kissed Santana's temple before allowing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and again I'm sorry about the way it was uploaded yesterday. I changed everything, so hopefully you'll continue to read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's character**


	3. Lock It Away

**A/N: There was some confusion as to what Rachel was, so I added in this chapter to clear that up. There's a part where it's like 3 flashbacks back to back so I separated it with a horizontal line.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters **

**All mistakes are mine**

* * *

The next morning Santana woke up in her own bed and in a bit of a daze; things were a little hazy from the night before. She turned over, and glanced at the clock on her night stand. She blinked a few times to makes sure she was reading it right. "One o'clock, what?" She dragged herself out of bed and downstairs, to find a note on the kitchen counter _'Hey Mija, you looked tired and I didn't want to wake you. Your father and I took your brother and went to run some errands. We'll be back around five, Love you'_

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Santana set the note back down and went to scope out her fridge for food when her door bell rang. The Latina scratched the back of her head awkwardly, and went to open the door. "Rachel?" Her face lit up instantly. "Hi."

"Hi Santana, may I come in?"

"Yeah, of course," Santana stepped back allowing Rachel to enter. "Uh, what are you doing here Rachel?"

"I came to make sure you were okay after yesterday at the party." Rachel looked around fidgeting while talking.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." Santana's happiness at seeing the shorter girl quickly turned into jealousy as she remembered the night before. "Why do you even care? Last I remember you were having sex on the dance floor with blue eyes girl."

Rachel snapped her head towards the Latina. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Last night Santana. You don't remember last night."Rachel stepped in front of the taller girl and started pulling at her eyes lids to get a good look in her eyes. "What's the last thing you recall?"

"What the hell Rachel," Santana slapped the girl's hand a way.

"Just tell me Santana, what's the last thing you remember."

"Uh, I don't know. You dancing..." Santana realized that was early in the party she had no clue on how she got home. "Why is that all I remember? I don't even know how I got home." The image of Rachel carrying her into her room flooded Latina's mind. "I was at your house. Some guy he was over me. You carried me to your room. Then there was banging. There was blood, and I wasn't moving," Everything came to Santana in a different order. "What the hell is going on?" For the first time since she woke up Santana looked down at what she was wearing. "These aren't my clothes."

"Okay, Santana," Rachel cupped the girl's face. "I need you to breathe. I'll explain. Just breathe." Santana took a deep breath. "Good." Rachel lead her to the couch and seated her. "I'm going to explain the events of last night to you." Santana only nodded, to confused and scared to speak. "Last night, you were drugged, the guy used Ronypol. It messes with your memory and paralyzes you."

"Oh my god," Santana's hand flew to her mouth as she started to cry.

"No, San, listen to me. Nothing happened to you." Rachel pushed back some of the raven hair to behind Santana's ear.

The action so loving and sincere made Santana relax a little. "What?"

"Nothing happened. I got you out before he had the chance."

"You did?"

"Yes," Rachel's heart broke at the site of her best friend crying.. She didn't want her to suffer with this. She lifted the Latina's chin and forced their eyes to meet. "Nothing bad happened to you last night. You left the party early and went home. You still hate me for leaving and randomly showing up." A silent tear rolled down Rachel's cheek, as she locked away her best friend's memory. "You came down stairs and started flipping channels," Rachel took the remote from the coffee table and placed it in Santana's hand. "Everything was as it should have been." Rachel pressed the power button on the remote before disappearing out of the Latina's house.

Rachel traveled to the outskirts of Lima, shifting her form once in the woods. She was a magnificent wolf. Her fur long and dark, the feel was silk like. Her topaz eyes were shinning bright as she started to run through the thick trees picking up speed with each paw that hit the dirt. Rachel was a bit larger than the average wolf, as most werewolves were in their teen years. The older a werewolf got the larger they became until they hit full height and weight.

Rachel didn't have a set location in mind; she just knew she had to get away from Lima. The memories of the pain and change raced through her head as she ran.

* * *

_Flashback__**s**_

_"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Hiram placed his hand on his daughter's forehead. Rachel had been curled up in bed for the past fourteen hours, shaking and throwing up. "Rach, you're burning up. I'm gonna go get your father."_

_Rachel could only nod as her father left. It was no more than two second since her bedroom door had closed that Rachel's body began to shake violently. A scream ripped from her lungs as her arms bent out of place, followed by her ribs, then shoulder blade. Hiram and Leroy were downstairs talking unable to hear Rachel's screams due to the sound proofing of her room. Rachel's body flew from her bed and into a wall, cries for help erupted, as her body continued to break and put itself back together in a different way. It stopped for a minute, her body still bent and broken, but the pain gone, "No, no, please," the pain started to travel through her again until 'crack' "AHHH, no please make it stop". 'crack, crack, crack' _

_The pain was so much that Rachel could not cry, only scream. A few minutes later Leroy and Hiram pushed open their daughter's door to see her on the floor, her body bent with her face tucked into herself. Her entire body rose heavily as she breathed. "Rach?" Leroy stepped forward, cautiously, he knew what this might have been. Rachel's head snapped up, revealing the glowing topaz eyes. She lunged at him, but Leroy was quickly pulled out of the room by his husband who also took the liberty in locking the door. There was a crash against the door then another and another._

_"Hiram," Leroy turned to his husband. "This doesn't make any sense, she's only fourteen."_

_"I know, but we can't ponder over this right now. We first have to stop her. Go call Shelby. I'll go get what we need."_

_Leroy nodded and left to the kitchen while Hiram made his way to the basement. Hiram opened the freezer they had in there and pulled out a werewolf tranquilizer which he had acquired form Shelby years ago._

_"Shelby's on her way." Leroy informed his husband as he followed him up the stairs._

_"Good, um can you stand back honey?" Leroy didn't speak. He just stood back and watched as Hiram disappeared into their daughter's room. There were a few crashes against the door before Hiram walked out with his clothes a little ruffled._

_"Are you okay."_

_"Yes, I'm fine. I can't say the same for our daughter though. I imagine she'll be beating herself up when she realizes she tried to eat me."_

* * *

_ "What am I?" Rachel asked shaking in the corner of her mother's living room. She had been with Shelby for the past week now and still hadn't spoken, until this very moment. She attacked a girl around her age that had come to visit the older woman. Shelby walked in on Rachel indulging in the taste of the young female's blood with bright shining red eyes. It had taken work, but she was able to pry the girl away and to cut Rachel for some of her own blood in order to help the healing process._

_Shelby crouched down in front of Rachel, and wiped away the drying blood from her chin. She was a bit of a messy eater. "Well Rachel, you are a hybrid. Part vampire, part werewolf."_

_"What? No, that's impossible." Rachel shook her head, not wanting to believe. "Vampires and werewolves don't exist."_

_"Really? So blood is just your preferred meal choice?"_

_"It must be some type of virus I picked up or something." Rachel tried to come up with some type of reason for her behavior. Only for it to be shot down by Shelby._

_"And how do you explain your body breaking and putting itself back together? " Rachel just stared at Shelby. "Exactly, now that we've covered that we can move on to the fact that you're half of them both."_

_"So why am I here?"_

_"So that I can work on taming your inner beast, and have someone else work with your feeding control," Shelby helped Rachel up to her feet._

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Because I'm your mother. It's my job to care."_

_"You're... You're my mom?"_

_Shelby nodded, "There's a lot we're going to have to cover."_

* * *

_ "So what exactly are we doing out here?" Rachel questioned, looking up at her mother._

_"We are out here, so you can learn how to shift."_

_The two brunettes were in the middle of forest off in Washington somewhere. The sun had just set and the town was beginning to buzz with people._

_"Why would I want to do that? It's not even a full moon. This is stupid Shelby, I'm going back home." Before Rachel could take a step Shelby changed from six feet behind her to one foot in front of her. _

_"We are not T.V werewolves Rachel. We do not need a full moon to shift. We are capable of doing it all on our own. And the reason you would want to do it is so that you don't end up killing people when you do shift on the full moon… once you control the shifts you control the actions."_

_"Shelby, I do not want to go through that pain again."_

_"I know Rachel, but you have too. I promise you it gets easier."_

_"No!" Rachel took off running before Shelby could get another word in; Rachel was fast, she knew that, but what she didn't count on was Shelby being older and more advanced which meant faster. One mile later Rachel was being thrown through the forest by her mother._

_"Rachel, I really don't want to do this, but if you won't shift on your own then I'll make you."_

_"Really? How?" Rachel asked smugly. Shelby pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed before launching herself at Rachel._

* * *

_ "Okay," Elizabeth walked up to Rachel, "Feeding."_

_"Yes, feeding," Rachel turned from the window to see her favorite vampire in only a towel, with her devilish smile intact. "You couldn't help yourself could you?"_

_"Ohh don't even act like this bothers you. You can't even keep your eyes off of me." She was right; Rachel was staring right at her perfect chiseled abs. She lifted her gaze and smirked before jumping on to Elizabeth and slinging both of them against a wall. Elizabeth flipped the two of them only to be tackled to the floor while having her towel removed. Rachel hovered over her, letting Elizabeth watch as her eyes changed to blood red, "Your mother is going to kill me." She emphasized the me._

_"Hm, what she doesn't know what hurt her, or in your case hurt you," Rachel leaned down and captured her lips. Elizabeth picked her up and flung them on to the bed, making sure she was on top, Rachel struggled to top her and was successful. _

_"You are wearing way too much clothing." Elizabeth pointed out as she ran her hands over Rachel's jeans._

_"Then why don't you help me with that."_

_"Gladly." Elizabeth pulled Rachel's t-shirt up over her head before pulling her down to connect their lips._

_End flashback_

* * *

Rachel stopped running at the edge of the forest and changed back into her human form. She looked down to see her member hanging freely and soft. "I get the feeling walking around with you out won't go over well." Rachel had a habit of talking to her extra appendage, she was rather proud of it. She hadn't always had one, she was born with a vagina in fact and grew up with one, but when she changed her private parts did as well. It happened when alpha female werewolves found their mate in another female.

Rachel scaled a tree and waited for a car to drive by that encased a female in it. It didn't take long for a Ford pick up to pass by with a small blonde at the wheel. She jumped out of the tree and into the street, right in front of the truck. Rachel flew a few feet as the car came to blonde hurried out of the car to Rachel's side. "Oh my gosh, please wake up. I'm so sorry. I'm calling 911."

Rachel stuck out her hand to stop her from grabbing her phone. "I'm fine," she turned her head to lock eyes with the blonde. "You're not scared of me, and you didn't hit me with your truck. You're going to take me somewhere where I can get loose pants and a shirt."

The girl nodded and took Rachel's hand to help her up. "I'm Cassey."

"Pleasure." Rachel climbed into her truck and smiled at the girl before she started the engine and continued down the road. Her mind immediately traveled back to the first time she had ever compelled somebody.

* * *

_Flashback._

_"Compelling," Elizabeth and Rachel were sitting in a bar/grill place, " It's a vampire's best friend. It allows us to feed on whomever without having to worry about them screaming or putting up a fight. Unless you're into that, but that's usually only for the ones who intend on killing their prey, and that's not us. The key to it is believing what you're saying, watch," Elizabeth grabbed the arm of waitress walking by and made sure their eyes met. "You're pregnant and your water just broke."_

_The girl looked down at and started freaking out. "Oh my gosh! What do I do, what do I do?"_

_"Is everything alright miss?" Elizabeth asked sincerely._

_"No, my water just broke, can one of you drive me to the hospital." Before they knew it the woman was doing breathing exercises. Elizabeth and Rachel were in a fit of laughter as they watched the woman grab a chair to sit on while she continued the breathing._

_"Come on, Lizbeth, take it away."_

_"You take it away."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah. Let her get back to work before her boss sees her messing around." Elizabeth said with a smirk, challenging Rachel._

_"Um okay," Rachel turned to look at the girl. She pulled her focus and spoke. "You're not pregnant, so you're water didn't just break. Go back to work." The girl only continued to breathe._

_"I really need to get to a hospital."_

_"Believe it Rachel, don't just say it."_

_Rachel nodded before trying again, "Your water didn't break because you're not pregnant. Go back to work." The girl nodded and stood up to go attend another table._

_"Nice."_

_End flashback_

* * *

"We're here." Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts by the young blonde. "Um, my parents shouldn't be home. So you can grab some clothes and stuff."

Rachel gave a fake smile (not that the girl noticed) and followed Cassey. They got out of the car and Cassey showed Rachel up to her bedroom where she could find some things to wear. Rachel grabbed a pair basketball shorts, boxers, and a t shirt, and was back downstairs in front of the girl in no time. "Thanks for the stuff."

"It's no problem. Um, so who are you?"

Rachel sighed and looked Cassey in the eyes. "You never met me. You just went home like any other day." And with that she was gone.

Rachel walked about for a good twenty minutes before she found herself exactly where she wanted to be. "Hey, Rach." A man, maybe ten years older than Rachel walked out from around back covered in grease and wiping his hands on a dirty rag.

"Hey," Rachel side hugged him. "Is she ready?" Rachel had dropped her Challenger off at the garage a few days before to get the interior redone since she hated doing it herself.

"She's been ready for a while Rach," he tossed her the keys. "Have fun."

"Thanks Ivan." Rachel went around back and pulled her black beauty out from the back garage. As she cruised through the city to make her way back home her mind drifted off to the last time she had been in Columbus.

_Flashback_

_"San, I don't really want to go to Columbus."_

_"Why not Rachel? They have a better mall, and I really need to go shopping, you do too."_

_"My closet is well stocked Santana thank you, but I just don't feel comfortable in Columbus." Rachel and Santana were lying on Rachel's bed watching a movie. Santana was currently trying to coax Rachel into going to the mall with her and her brother tomorrow._

_"Rachel," Santana paused the movie causing Rachel to look at her; she took the smaller girl's hands. "You will be safe with me and Julio. Nothing like last time will ever happen to you again. I promise I will never let anything bad happen to you."_

_"San-"_

_"You're always safe with me Rachel."_

_Rachel sighed and nodded, admitting her defeat in the situation. She was never really good at saying no to Santana when she showed just how much she cared about the tiny girl."How did-"_

_"Because I'm your best friend; it's my job to know these things."_

_Rachel smiled at her best friend, before settling back into her arms as play was hit on the remote. "You're always protecting me."_

_"It's my job Rach."_

_"One day I'll protect you, you know."_

_"Whatever you say munchkin."_

_End flashback_

* * *

**_Review, tell me what you guys think, or if you want to see more of Elizabeth_**

**_Also another thing... what if this isn't Rachel's first time back to Lima. Thoughts on how or why that happened and what caused her to leave._**


	4. Just Another Day

**A/N: I'm sorry if it seems rushed I really needed something between last chapter and the next one, but I didn't want it to see crazy short. Anyways here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters (though I wish I did)**

**All mistakes are mine**

* * *

Santana stared as Rachel disappeared out of her front door, yes, she should have been wandering how the hell Rachel was that fast but she couldn't deal with that right now. Her mind only went to one place "I don't hate you… I miss you."

An hour later Santana was pacing her living room trying to put the pieces together. "Okay," she said everything out loud in hopes it would help organize her thoughts. "I went to the party, left early, and ended back here, wait no. I was carried here, what? But by who? No, I didn't sleep here, I was somewhere else… then how did I end up home DAMN IT! NOTHING MAKES SENSE!" Everything was slowly starting to seep back into the Latina's memory. After more pacing and debating Santana said screw it and made her way to the Berry household. She knocked twice before Hiram answered.

"Santana," he said excitedly. "It's nice to see you again."

"Same to you Mr. Berry."

"Hiram," he corrected. "I'm afraid Rachel isn't here at the moment. Actually I expected her to be with you."

"She was, but then she took off."

"Took off?"

"Yes sir, Hiram do you mind if I come in?"

"No of course not," Hiram step aside and allowed Santana to enter before closing the door behind her. "Well I'm afraid I couldn't tell you where Rachel is Santana; she was supposed to be with you. My only other guess is that she's in Columbus picking up her car."

"Columbus?" Santana chuckled mainly to herself, remembering the last time she had been in the town with Rachel.

"Yes Columbus, she dropped her car off their a few days ago."

Santana nodded, she was trying to come up with a way to dive into this conversation without seeming demanding, but there really wasn't any way, "Hiram, why did you leave?" Santana's dark eyes bored into Hiram's, pleading for answer. "She said she was trying to protect me… what is there to protect me from."

Hiram sighed; he could see the hurt in her eyes and hear it in her voice. He wanted to tell her but it wasn't his place to explain. "We were having some family matters Santana."

"But why did she need to protect me? I don't understand what I needed protection from."

"I know Santana, but you have to talk to Rachel, she's the only one who can give you the answer you need."

Santana shook her head, trying to shake the tears as she ran home. She was really getting sick of the Berry household. It only seemed to bring her to tears anymore. As the young Latina ran back to her own home she tried to decipher why all of this hurt so much, why all of a sudden her mind could only drift back to Rachel.

That night Santana found herself gazing out her window at the almost full moon, it's light lit up a small portion of her room, mainly her really. It made her eyes glisten with what looked like unshed tears. As the Latina stared out her window her mind couldn't help but drift to the dream she started having a year ago. The werewolf girl that would chase after her only to nuzzle into her before returning to its human form. Santana never saw who the girl was, every time she went to turn her over she woke, and the entire time she had only screamed for the one person who wouldn't come to her rescue.

Not too far away said girl occupied herself with the same activity. The moon was a dangerous thing for Rachel. It held a large amount of power over her once it was full. Her emotions were much worse (which says a lot since she's already a hybrid) and changing came much easier. If she snapped just once on the three days who knows what could happen. "A slave to the moon I am and will forever be."

Both girls continued to gaze out at the moon for awhile before eleven o'clock hit, and they each crawled on into be wandering what Monday would hold.

* * *

Rachel was grabbing a few books from her locker when a rather large boy wearing a goofy smile approached her. "Hey Rachel."

"Hi Finn," Rachel spoke without looking from her locker.

"Hey, I was wandering if you wanted to go to Breadstix with me tonight. I mean I think you're pretty awesome, and if you got to know me I think you'd think I'm pretty awesome too. And we could like be awesome together you know?" Rachel wasn't even looking for anything in her locker anymore, she just found this conversation to painful to even look at the boy. He had no game, what so ever. "I'm also Captain of the football team, so you know with me, you'd be like at the top of the social ladder."

Finally Rachel shut her locker realizing she should end this now, but then a certain blue eyed girl with auburn hair caught her attention, and a smirk played on her lips. "I'm sorry Finn, but I'm rather busy tonight. Perhaps another time."

"Yeah okay." That should have been the end of the conversation, but Finn just kind of stood their making things rather awkward.

"Right, well I have to go. I'll see you in Glee." And with that Rachel was on her way down the hall to catch up with blue eyes.

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were all by the Latina's as they watched the business go down with Finn. "Well he wasted no time trying to get with her," Quinn commented turning her attention to Santana who had become a slight more aggressive with her books going in and out of her locker. "San what's up with you?" the shorter blonde asked.

"What are you talking about Q?"

"I mean something is up with you. You haven't slushied anyone since Wednesday. You're not insulting everyone, and it looked like you were just going through the motions during practice today, hell all day even. Ever since Rachel showed up you've been acting weird. Do you know her something?"

"What, no. She just showed up here."

"Then what was up with that conversation you had on Friday?"

"Nothing Quinn," Santana slammed her locker shut. "She just flirted and asked me out! That's it! I have to go." Santana readjusted her backpack before leaving the two blonde's with a worried look on their faces.

"Blue eyes," Rachel whispered in the girl's ear as she moved beside her.

She smiled at Rachel before speaking, "So is that my name?"

"Well since you wouldn't tell me I had to come up with something, and your eyes are what pulled me in to begin with."

"Oh, so you like my eyes."

"Very much so." Rachel flashed a charming a smile at the girl.

"Cute."

"Thank you. Can I have a name now?"

"No," and just like that blue eyes disappeared into her class room. Which Rachel quickly noticed was a year younger than her own.

* * *

Lunch rolled around rather quickly for everyone, Santana had been zoned out the majority of the day, due to some complications with Rachel's compelling. "Rachel can I talk to you," Santana stopped Rachel from proceeding to a lunch table.

"Uh, sure," Rachel was rather surprised that the raven haired girl wanted to speak with her. "What's up?"

"No, not here. In private." Santana didn't wait for answer and instead just dragged her to the choir room.

"Santana what's going on? Are you okay?"

"What happened at the party Rachel?"

"What are you talking about Santana? How the hell would I know, I didn't even see you there."

"Don't lie to me Rachel. I know you saw me. I left with you, well you carried me actually." Rachel's breathing ceased when she heard her best friend. "And there was blood. I slept at your house, with your arms wrapped around me and promised that you would never let anything bad happen to me. But then I woke up, and I was home, and one minute you were there and the next you were gone."

"Damn it," Rachel murmured to herself, trying to figure out why it is Santana was remembering the different things.

"What?"

"Nothing." Rachel came up with a quick explanation to everything and spilled. "You were drugged Friday night San, so I took you back to my place. I figured it would help with not being questioned with your parents. Early that morning I took you back home. That's all that happened."

"I was drugged?"

"Yes. But everything was dealt with, and you were never touched. I made sure of that."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rachel looked down not wanting to meet the girl's eyes. "I don't hate you Rachel. I know I snapped at you on Friday, but that doesn't mean I hate you. I was confused, still am actually."

Rachel swallowed harshly before answering, "I'm sorry." Then she was gone.

English was after lunch and it was pretty much pointless for both girls. Santana kept stealing glances back and allowing her mind to run through the conversation she had with Rachel on Friday. Rachel on the other hand kept her eyes locked on the table.

'_I was just trying to protect you'... That just doesn't make sense. What did I need to be protected from? Maybe someone was after Rachel and they would do anything to have her, so she left that way I didn't get hurt… no that's crazy, we were only fourteen, and Rachel was the good girl. She couldn't have been trying to protect me from her though… maybe it was something with her Dads. Or maybe even her real mom. Yeah. It had to be that, Rachel had started talking about wanting to know exactly where she came from the summer before she left. That's it! It has to be her birth mom. Something must have happened with her._

After English was History which pretty munch went the same way as English, then it was off to Glee practice. Santana walked into the choir room with Quinn and Brittany; the three Cheerios took their regular seats in the back Quinn and Brittany quickly made conversation with some of the other members, leaving Santana to stare at the door in waits for Rachel. When Mr. Shue walked into the choir room, late as usual, she gave up hope on the small brunette making an appearance.

"Has anyone seen Rachel today?" He asked once he realized she was missing.

"I know she's here today," Finn pointed out. "Maybe she's just running late."

Right on cue Rachel walked in smoothly, but briskly. "My apologies for being late Mr. Shue. I had something I needed to attend to."

"Right, well please don't let it happen again. We have Regionals coming up and I need everyone here."

"Yes sir." Rachel took her seat at the far side of the front row.

"Okay, duets, I want them finished and ready to go by Friday. Break off into your pairs and start working on them."

Rachel moved to take place in front of the piano. She figured Santana would get the hint and join her, which she did. "So," Santana asked after a minute of silence and Rachel refusing to make eye contact. "Did you have any song ideas?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine Santana. I can accommodate to your liking."

"Yeah, but this is suppose," Santana lost her train of through at the red and wet substance on Rachel's shirt. "Rach is that blood." She pointed to the medium size drop on the blue shirt.

"Yeah, I got a minor nose bleed earlier." _And by nose bleed I mean I got hungry._

"Oh. Is that why you were late?"

"Yeah," Rachel pressed down on a few keys before playing something random.

"I didn't know you played."

"Yeah, I learned a few years ago."

"That's cool," Santana nodded slightly. "Do you know that song Dancin' In The Moonlight?" Rachel shifted melodies and began playing the familiar song.

"It's a good song."

"Up beat too. We could probably get the band to play back up," Santana spoke softly and shyly, not sure how Rachel would react to the idea.

"Sounds good."

"So I guess that's our duet song." Rachel only nodded. " When do you want to practice?"

"Is lunch good for you?"

"Um yeah. Lunch is fine. We can just meet here."

Rachel gave the Latina a small smile before moving to focus all of her attention on the piano. Not too long later Mr. Shue dismissed the students and everyone dispersed on to their next destination.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be the first full moon which means the reveal.**

**Questions: **

** 1) What grade do you picture them in? I cant decide between 11 and 12**

** 2) Who do you think blue eyes is?**

**To the readers who are following my other stories I am trying to update them. Hold My Hand in next on the to due list.**

**And as always I enjoy your feedback so please do review.**


	5. The Reveal

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. As I said at the end of the last chapter this is the reveal. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Rachel woke up at seven the next morning, already dreading the day that was to come; her nostrils were flaring and her topaz eyes shining. "Rachel honey," her father Hiram peeked his head through the door. He was unfazed when his daughter looked at him with topaz eyes. "Are you sure you want to go to school today? You can stay home."

"I'll be fine dad."

"Rach-" he began.

"I said I'd be fine!" Rachel snapped quickly and loudly. The thought of someone trying to keep her from Santana invoking a growl.

"Rachel Barbra Berry," Hiram stepped fully into his daughter's room. "I am still your father and you will not raise your voice to me I do not care what phase the moon is in." Hiram's voice and eyes were stern.

Rachel whimpered a little and took a step back. "Sorry dad. I just- I have to see Santana."

"It's okay baby girl," Hiram opened up his arms for Rachel to step into which she quickly did. The two stayed like that for a minute before Hiram pulled away. "Call me if anything comes up okay."

Rachel nodded and gave her dad one last hug before he left for work and Rachel went to get ready for school.

* * *

"I'm so freaking hungry," Quinn complained to Santana as they sat in homeroom waiting for the bell to signal first period.

"Same here." Santana answered mindlessly. Her eyes were locked on the door as she waited for Rachel to walk in, they had somewhat made progress the day before so she thought maybe they could sit together.

"I get the feeling you're not really listening to me," Quinn said following Santana's line of sight.

"I am." Santana forced her eyes away from the door and to her best friend. She gave her a small smile before asking, "So what are you and Sam doing for the Glee?"

"Not sure yet. What about you and Rachel?"

"Dancin' In the Moonlight I think." Santana shrugged. "She wasn't really talking yesterday, so I suggested the first thing that came to mind. I was listening to it before Glee."

_Brrriiinnnggg_

The bell rang and everyone quieted down as the teacher began to speak. Santana sighed and pulled out her notebook. She was bummed when Rachel didn't show.

Twenty minutes later the classroom door swung open to reveal a hung over looking Rachel Berry. Rachel was wearing lose fitting jeans with a white billabong shirt that looked as though it had just been thrown on. Her eyes were covered by dark aviators and her hair looked like she had just ran a hand through it. Somehow though through all that she still looked sexy as fuck. "Miss Berry," the teacher began. "You being new here does not excuse your-" she stopped when Rachel was in front of her and pulling down her sunglasses slightly.

"Just stop. You're not mad that I'm late or that I'm wearing sunglasses. As far as you're concerned I had a very acceptable reason for being late. So now I'm going to walk over to my seat in the back. My eyes are the brown that you are used to seeing. Nod if you understand." Her homeroom teacher nodded and Rachel flashed a quick smile of victory. "Oh and no homework tonight." With those last instructions Rachel turned and walked to her seat. Her eyes locked with Santana's instantly not faltering once as she took her seat.

Throughout the entire lesson Santana could feel Rachel staring at her, and each time she glanced back to see if she still was Rachel didn't bother moving, she just watched the Latina. Santana couldn't help but blush as she turned back around each time.

When the bell sounded for the end of the period Rachel was the first out of her seat and in the hall. Santana watched her leave while gathering her up her things with Quinn.

"Hey do you want to ditch for lunch today?" Quinn questioned.

"I can't Rachel and I are practicing our song during lunch."

"Okay. I'll ask Brittany. Anyway," Quinn and Santana were making their way out of their class and down the hall. Everyone parting, not wanting to be in the path of the unusually quiet Latina. "I was thinking about asking-"

"Hey guys!" Brittany bounced over to her two friends with a lolli pop in her mouth.

"Hey B." Santana greeted.

"Hey Britt, where'd you get the lolli?"

"Oh Rachel gave it to me when she passed by my locker. I was sad because this guy called me stupid in class, and she said I looked sad then gave me the lolli pop."

"Rachel did that for you?" Santana asked, her mind immediately flooding with images of Rachel and the smile she gives when she's trying to make someone feel better. The Latina hadn't seen it a long time, but it still warmed her heart.

"Yep, then she gave me a hug and left… she gives really warm hugs," the tall cheerio smiled at the memory. It had been a really nice hug.

"That's great B. If you want Q and I can talk to the guy who called you stupid." Santana offered once she shook her head of thoughts of Rachel.

Brittany was about to answer when said guy came up to her with a look of fear coloring his face. "Uh Brittany, I'm really sorry about what I said in class. You're not stupid. I was being a jerk and you didn't deserve that."

Santana, Quinn, and Brittany stood and stared at the boy in front of them. No one ever apologized to Brittany for calling her stupid unless Santana threatened them.

"Please tell Rachel I apologized." And with that the boy disappeared down the hall.

"Hm," Brittany shrugged and continued to eat her lolli pop. "I guess Rachie talked to him. Well I gotta go. Later guys." Brittany skipped down the hall and caught up with Mike.

"I guess Rachel beat us to talking to the guy who called B stupid."

_Rachie? The fuck? Since when did Rachel become such good friends with Brittany that she got a nickname, and Rachel was defending her?_ "Yeah. I guess." Santana answered still thinking about the nickname.

* * *

When lunch rolled around Rachel made her way to the choir room to find that Santana was already there and sitting at the piano. "Hey," she dropped her stuff by the side of the instrument before sitting down next to the Latina.

"Hi Rachie," Santana said through a clenched jaw.

"Did you seriously just call me Rachie?" Rachel asked laughing.

"Brittany told me and Quinn what you did for her." Santana looked up at the girl whose sunglasses had been removed allowing her chocolate brown eyes to be seen.

"Oh, yeah, well she looked sad, and she just seems too innocent to be sad. So I gave her a lolli pop. She cheered up right away." Rachel shrugged with half smile.

"I didn't know you guys were such good friends?"

"We're not. Today's the first time I've really talked to her."

"And yet you have the nickname Rachie." Santana turned back to face the piano as if she was going to play something even though she didn't know how.

"Yeah, I didn't really have a choice in the matter. Brittany just kind of jumped, hugged me, and called me Rachie before skipping off."

"Oh," _I guess that's acceptable_

"Yeah," Rachel chuckled before speaking again, "You were jealous weren't you?"

"What?" Santana scoffed half heartedly. "No, what's there to be jealous of?"

"Brittany gave me a nickname yet you still don't have one for me." Rachel teased poking the Latina's side.

"Why would I be jealous of that?" the taller girl asked squirming.

"Beats me. I don't know how your mind works Lopez."

"Whatever." The two girls laughed and Santana couldn't help but feel more at ease. This was the first time she had seen Rachel so calm and happy since she'd shown up. After their laughing died down Santana posed a question about their song choice. "Would you mind if we maybe chose a different song?"

"Nope. What'd you have in mind?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe Michael Buble. I feel like his songs would suit both of our voices."

Rachel thought for a second before smoothly stroking the keys, the words fell from her lips softly, and Santana couldn't help but stare. Her voice held so much emotion like this she understood every word in this song on a level most didn't; Santana came in for the first chorus, and she felt it too. While Rachel played and she sung they both knew this was the song for their duet.

When they finished their first walk through of the song, just trying to get a feel of how it should maybe go, Rachel just stopped and looked at Santana as a primal urge to take and mark quickly becoming apparent. "Damn it," Rachel murmured to herself, but Santana still heard.

Her eyes locked with Rachel's, "What? What's wrong Rachel?"

"Nothing. I have to go," Rachel put back on her glasses shielding them as the flickered from topaz to brown. She was u, out of her seat, and out the door with her bag in seconds.

"Rachel wait," Santana chased after the girl but she was already gone, and the hallway empty. "Damn it!" Santana went back into the choir room to grab her things before making her way to the lunch room to sit with her friends.

Rachel took it upon herself not to show up to class the rest of the day leaving Santana rather frustrated. So when Glee rolled around she decided to leave early and head home, at least that's where she planned on going, but three hours later it was nearing seven and Santana was still in the Lima Bean reading a John Greene novel. She only pulled her eyes away from the book when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Santana answered her eyes going straight back to the book.

"Mija where are you? It's seven o'clock."

Santana pulled her phone from her ear to check the time. "Sorry Mami, I went to the Lima Bean after school, and just got loss in a book. I'll be home in fifteen minutes."

"Its's okay Mija, your father and I just wanted to know where you were, just make sure you let us know before you get away for some alone time right after school. If you want to stay at that Lima Bean that's fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, just make sure you're home by curfew."

"I will. Thank you Mami." Santana hung up after saying goodbye to her mother and quickly was drawn back into the novel she was reading.

* * *

**Day Two**

"Santana, hi," Hiram greeted the Latina when he opened the door.

"Hi Hiram, I was um- well Rachel wasn't at school today, and she kind of took off during lunch yesterday. I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"That's very sweet of you Santana. I'm afraid Rachel caught a bit of a bug, but she should be good to go in a few days. She just needs some rest."

"Oh, that's good. I mean it's good that it's not serious. Not that she's sick. Um could I see her maybe?"

"That's probably not a good idea sweetie. Just to ensure you don't get sick."

"Right, of course. Well could you just let her know I stopped by?"

"Absolutely," Hiram smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you." Santana turned to leave and was at her car door when Hiram called to her.

"Santana! I know she's being rather difficult at the moment, but just give her some time. Rachel's missed you just as much as you've missed her."

Santana smiled and nodded before climbing into her 87' Comaro and heading home.

Four hours later Santana was lying in bed watching Gossip Girl when she heard a tap on her window. She jumped a little at the sudden noise before rushing over to let Rachel in. Rachel said a quiet thank you and climbed in.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"You came over earlier today." Rachel spoke as this was the most obvious outcome to Santana coming over before.

"Yeah, your dad said you were sick, which leads me to my next question on how you were able to scale the tree outside my window?"

"It was just a twenty four hour thing," Rachel started to step around Santana's room, examining everything. "No biggy."

"So you'll be back at school tomorrow?" Santana asked hopefully.

"Probably not," she picked up a book from the Latina's night stand. "Daddy wants to make sure I'm okay before they send me back out into the real world."

Santana watched as Rachel flipped open to the first page of her John Greene novel. She was in white basketball shorts, a black green lantern shirt that had the symbol on the chest, and she was wearing sunglasses which seemed odd to Santana since it was clearly night time and the only thing shining were the few stars visible. "Why are you wearing sunglasses Rachel?"

Rachel looked up from the book, and shrugged "My eyes hurt, trying to avoid as much light as possible."

"I guess that makes sense." Santana nodded awkwardly. She wasn't too sure on what to do at this point with Rachel standing on the other side of her bed. "Um, why didn't you come through the front door?"

"Your parents don't know we've moved back yet, and my fathers want to extend a formal invitation for dinner at some point. Anyway, I just came to apologize for running out and to see why you came by earlier."

"Oh, I uh, I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Oh, well as you can see I'm fine. I should probably go" Rachel made her way around Santana's bed and to her window only to stop when she felt arms snake around her waist. Santana was hugging her, full on hugging her. Rachel's body froze at the action she wasn't expecting this at all, although it felt incredible. The Latina's heartbeat against her back, her warm skin pressed against her, it was something Rachel had wanted to feel for so long now.

"Rachel, why did you leave?"

Rachel swallowed before turning around, Santana let go and both girls immediately missed the touch, "What?"

"Why did you leave? I know it has something to do with you, I mean why else would you say you were trying to protect me. What happened?"

"Nothing San. There was just some family matters we had to take care of."

"Please don't lie to me. Your dad already said that and then proceeded to say that you were the only one who could give me the answers I need which kind of contradicted his original statement."

Rachel sighed and buried her face in her hands; she really did not want to be having this conversation."It's complicated Santana."

"Then simplify it Rachel, please?"

"I can't," Rachel growled out causing Santana to step back a little, Rachel took the opportunity to jump out of her window and into the tree to make her way down.

"Rachel wait!" Santana took a quick glance before running out of her door and downstairs out the door. She saw Rachel and went to chace after her when headlights came towards.

At that moment Santana would have guessed she was dying, the way the horn went off and the screeching of tires took place. It made sense, it was how they did it in the movies, plus she felt like she was flying.

What brought her back to reality was the landing against something, a body. She scrambled up to find that she had landed on Rachel. Her sunglasses were gone, and topaz eyes were shining brightly.

A growl escaped from Rachel and before Santana knew it she was standing in front of something she had only seen in her dreams.

* * *

**I guess that's kind of a cliffhanger.**

**Well let me know what you guys think. Thoughts, questions, and comments are all welcomed. Blue eyes will be back for some of the next chapter. I'm not sure if I'll reveal who she is though. Okay, time for questions:**

**1. What are we thinking Santana's reaction to Rachel's secret will be?**

**2. Do you think she'll listen to an explanation?**

**3. What song are they going to perform in Glee if they do perform?**

**4. Who is Blue Eyes? (no one's gotten it right yet) Remember she's younger than most of them.**


	6. Cub Rachel

**A/N:There isn't really any Pezberry interaction in this, but you do get to see Blue Eyes, Rachel, and Brittany together. Blue Eyes was guessed in the reviews for the previous chapter so congrats. Just to give you guys a bit on time frame due to the full moon cycle:**

**Chapter 1: Thursday**

**Chapter 2: Friday**

**Chapter 3: Saturday**

**Chapter 4: Beginning Satuday than poceeds to Monday**

**Chapter 5: Now on Moon cycle Tueday and Wednesday **

**Chapter 6: Thursday (last day of cycle) Friday (day after cycle)**

**Hope you guys in joy this chapter**

_**To the reader Pezberry: Rachel's g!p was decided in chapter 3**_

* * *

**Day Three**

At the end of her first period Blue Eyes quickly made her way out of class and into a junior classroom. "Hi, Ms. Kelly?"

"Yes dear how can I help you?"

"Um Rachel Berry asked me to pick up her missing assignments. She's not sure how long she'll be out for and would like to get them taken care of."

"And you are?" the teacher questioned while gathering up some papers from inside her desk.

Just a few seats back Santana and Quinn were gathering there things and carefully listening in on the conversation as best they could. "Weird, do you know what's wrong with Rachel S?" Quinn asked.

"Uh, no. I haven't seen her since she left during lunch on Monday. I gotta get to class, I'll see you later Q." Santana ran out of class desperate to get away from anything that had to do with Rachel.

_Flashback_

_Topaz eyes bored into Santana's as she stared wide eyed at the creature that stood before her. Her mouth opened trying to form a sentence or just a word, but nothing came out, so she just stared. It was tall and furry. Its fur was dark and eyes bright. It was the exact same thing she had seen in her dreams, with the exception of the eyes. Only one of its eyes had been topaz._

_After a three minute staring match Rachel managed to change back into her human form though her eyes were still topaz. "Like I said, family matters."_

_"I uh- you and the- big," Rachel and Santana turned their heads toward the noise. It was the driver who had nearly hit Santana._

_Rachel took a deep breath before approaching him and gripping his collar, "You nearly killed her." Her voice was dark, cold. "Do you know what would have happened if you killed her?" He shook his head no. "You would have to live the rest of your life in a constant state of fear. I would have driven you to the point of insanity and your family would have had to have you put in a mental institution. And just when you thought you were safe I would show up and make the point that you could never escape me." The man's eyes practically bugged out of his head at Rachel's words the truth her eyes and words held were by far the scariest thing he had ever seen. "But luckily for you, you didn't kill her. Now, go home. Forget you almost killed her or that you ever saw either of us understood?" He nodded. "Good and I'm taking this jacket." Rachel took the hoodie he was wearing and waited for him to leave before turning to Santana who was still just standing there her mouth slightly open. "I suppose you want answers don't you?" She said while pulling on the jacket._

_Santana shook her head, "You shouldn't have come here, and I shouldn't have chased after you." Santana started to back away._

_"Wait San-"_

_"No, don't- don't come near me." Santana turned to leave but two feet later she was nearly running into Rachel. "How did you-"_

_"You don't need to be afraid of me Santana."_

_"No please, just let me go, please," Santana eyes started to burn as tear to form._

_Rachel took a step back and nodded allowing Santana to run past her and back home. Tears running down her cheeks as she watched the fear filled girl run._

_End flashback_

* * *

**Later that day**

"San Please," Rachel appeared in Santana's room.

"Oh my God," Santana ran to the door but Rachel got there and closed it before she got it three inches open.

"Santana please."

"No just please go." Santana reluctantly turned around to face the girl in front of her

"Santana you have to understand, you have to give me a chance to explain. Please. There is so much more to this than you know please just trust me. I would never hurt you 'Tana"

"Trust you!? How am I supposed to trust you… please just go. You said you would never hurt me; if that's true then you'll go."

Rachel nodded and took a step back. "I never meant for this to happen." Rachel disappeared out of Santana's window, leaving the girl to fall to the floor in tears.

* * *

**Friday **

It was after school and Blue Eyes was at the Berry household spending time with Rachel when out of nowhere Rachel dashed downstairs at the familiar scent of a young girl. She pulled open the door before the cheery baby blue eyed blonde cheerleader had a chance to knock. "Hello Brittany."

"Hi Rachie," Brittany smiled and waved at Rachel.

"Hey Rach, who's at-" Blue Eyes stopped when she saw the blonde. "Oh hey Brittany."

"Wait you two know each other?" Rachel interrupted rather surprised by the cheerleader knowing the younger girl."

"Yep. We live two housed down from each other."

"Great then maybe you can tell me her name," Rachel said pulling the door open wider so Brittany could walk in.

"Yeah its-"

"Blue Eyes," Blue Eyes quickly interjected before Brittany could say.

"Wait, I'm confused, I thought you name was-"

"I'm messing with Rachel Brittany. She's been trying to figure out my name since we met at the party last Friday." Blue Eyes quickly explained.

"Oh, yeah, you guys were totally hot at that party. San was totally jealous."

"She was?" Rachel piped up wanting to hear about the raven haired girl.

"Yep," Brittany ventured out away from the front door and into the living room where she plopped herself on the sofa. "I like your couch Rachie, it's really comfy."

"Thank you Brittany," Rachel sat on the coffee table in front of Brittany and Blue Eyes sat next to the blonde. "So what exactly can I do for you Brittany?"

"I was wandering if you told San about you being a wolf or not?"

Rachel went stock still; she wasn't sure what surprised her more: the fact that Brittany knew about her or that she was so calm about it. Then of course the obvious questions dawned _How long has Brittany known? How does Brittany know?_

Rachel wasn't not sure how long she had been quite for, but she figured it had been awhile since Blue Eyes had to speak for her. "Britt how do you know about Rachel?"

"When we were kids I found Rachie just outside the woods. She was really small and scared, so I petted her, and then she gave me a bunch of wolfy kisses." Rachel flushed when Brittany said that, causing the two blue eyed girls to giggle. "We hung out all day, and I even showed San the new puppy wolf I found." Brittany turned to Rachel for the next part. "You immediately tackled her and licked her face, I guess you recognized her. We all hung out together until I had to go home, so I snuck you into my room. When we fell asleep you turned back and then when I woke up you were gone."

Rachel searched her mind throughout Brittany's explanation trying to remember any of this, but she came up blank. "Brittany that never happened." Rachel stated bluntly.

"Yes it did. You can even ask Santana. She remembers we talked about it the day you showed up."

"The day I showed up?"

"Yep," Brittany nodded. "I recognized you kind of from when you were sleeping on my floor. And I knew San instantly recognized you, she had pictures of you two in her room for the longest time. There was no way she didn't know who you were."

"I don't remember any of that. Why don't I remember?!" Rachel started freaking out her eyes flashing from red to brown to topaz and back to brown only to land on one red and one topaz.

"Rachie calm down," Brittany placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder, drawing her gaze. Immediately Brittany's calmness passed through Rachel and her eyes faded back to brown.

"Brittany, did you ever see Rachel in her wolf form after that?" Blue Eyes asked while placing a comforting hand on Rachel's knee.

"No, never again."

"Okay. Well at least the possibility of someone else seeing you is out of the question. Now, is it possible that you forgot because it only happened the once and maybe your werewolf only remembers it since you were so young."

"So what you think only my wolf will remember it?"

"I don't know but-"

Blue Eyes didn't get a chance to finish because in a second Rachel was in the open area behind the couch and shedding her clothes. "If only my wolf can remember than maybe I need to bring my wolf out," As soon as Rachel had her pants of, revealing her slight bulge. Brittany was about to comment on it when Rachel shifted forms.

Brittany stared in awe at the wolf who was now much larger than she remembered. "She's big," Brittany looked to Blue Eyes.

"Yeah, and she's only going to get bigger. She's just a teen wolf right now." Blue Eyes smiled at Brittany she turned back to look at the carefully concentrating werewolf.

"Cool."

After about five minutes of the wolf thinking and Blue Eyes and Brittany watching Rachel turned back to her human form. "Shit!" she wailed out running her hands through her long locks. "It's not there!"

The two girl on the couch were looking down bashfully as they tried not lock eyes with Rachel's hanging member. "Uh Rach," Blue Eyes finally spoke up since Rachel only seemed to be seething instead of redressing.

"Yeah?" Rachel said with frustration in her voice.

"You're kind of- uh- well hanging."

"Hanging?" Rachel asked confused.

"Rach, why do you have a penis?" Brittany's eyes were now locked on Rachel's Southern regions.

"Oh…OH!" Rachel quickly reached for her jean and turned around to pull them on, following with her shirt. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Blue Eyes smiled at the blushing girl palming the back of her neck awkwardly and embarrassedly.

"So is that some type of wolf thing?" Brittany asked.

"Uh, yeah. It happen to werewolves sometimes."

"Oh that's cool. You're really big."

Rachel flushed a deeper red. "Thanks I guess."Rachel started pacing as her mind went back to why she didn't remember, and then a thought popped into her head. The more than likely reason she didn't remember meeting Brittany. Rachel stopped pacing and looked at the two girl on her couch, "You need to leave, now."

"What Rach? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, leave," Rachel grabbed Blue Eyes jacket from the hooks by the door and handed it to her while coaxing her off the couch. Brittany and Blue Eyes stood and headed to the door. "Brittany, uh."

"Don't worry Rach. I won't tell anyone, but you should totes talk to San because she'll probably put it together since she's seen you."

"Yeah, thanks Brittany." Brittany smiled and gave Rachel a quick kiss before skipping off to her car.

"Rachel are you okay?" Blue Eyes asked once Brittany was far enough away.

"Yeah. I just have to take care of something. I'll call you later."

"Okay," Blue Eyes leaned in to kiss Rachel on the opposite cheek before going to her own car and pulling out of the girl's driveway.

Rachel immediately closed the door and ran upstairs to put on boxerbriefs and a bra. She ran back downstairs fully dressed in jeans and light blue button up with her phone to her ear. "I need to talk to you. Call me!" Rachel hurried over too her motorcycle and swung her leg over the bike then started it up. Rachel pulled on to the street about to speed off when she saw a Latina dressed in Nike shorts and a white t-shirt with tear stained cheeks coming towards her.

"Everything is coming back."

Rachel nodded in understanding before hoping off her bike and going to hug Santana who instantly grabbed onto the girl's shirt and began to cry.

* * *

**I don't have much to say after the end of this chapter so I'll move on to the questions.**

**1) Do you want to know how Rachel and Blue Eyes ended up as what they are now? (Blue Eyes knowing about Rachel and them being friends)**

**2) What do you think about Brittany and Santana seeing Rachel when she was just a pup.**

**3) Why doesn't Rachel remember her first shift?**


	7. You Don't Remember But I Do

**A/N:I'm kind of dealing with some writer's block, so this chapter may seem a little off. Some parts were forced while others just kind of came in little shocks. Anyway I hope you enjoy. This entire chapter is Pezberry by the way.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or it's characters. All mistakes are mine**

* * *

Santana spent an hour crying in Rachel's arms before sleep finally took over. Rachel went to move the Latina but the girl only seemed to cling to her, so she brought the cover she had on the couch over them and allowed her to sleep.

Rachel new she would have to explain things to Santana once she woke up, and she was not looking forward to it at all. It was much easier with Blue Eyes since the girl was already well aware of her world…

_Flashback_

_"Rachel wait!" Rachel heard Santana yell after her, but she couldn't bring herself to stop and turn back. She ran down the hall fighting the urge to shift in the middle of school because there was no way that would end well._

_"Whoa Rachel," Blue Eyes grabbed hold of Rachel's arm before she could fully pass her causing the girl's sunglasses to fly off._

_"Off," Rachel grunted out as she made sure to keep face turned away from Blue Eyes._

_"No, Rachel, you need to calm down. I know how high your emotions get. Just calm down before you kill someone." Blue Eyes warned._

_Rachel pushed the girl off before her clothes ended up shredded on the floor and she stood on four instead of two. A small whimper escaped the werewolf as it picked up on Santana's emotions in a much clearer state of mind. The large wolf laid itself down in front of Blue Eyes with its snout in between it two front paws and a sad look in its eyes._

_"Okay," Blue Eyes stated while crouching down in front of the wolf. "Not quite what I expected." She turned her wrist to check the time. "We need to get out of here before the halls flood with students. Come on," the blue eyed girl picked up her and Rachel's backpacks and hurried out of the school with the creature following behind. Rachel jumped into the passenger seat not bothering to change back into her human form until the school was out of site._

_"How did you know?" the now naked girl asked as she moved to put on her seatbelt._

_"You attempted to compel me at the party last Friday. It didn't take."_

_Rachel furrowed her brows in confusion, "How did you know I was compelling you?"_

_"My old boyfriend was a vampire. So I picked up on a few things, vampires, werewolves, full moons although you're not exactly something we ever covered. You were drinking my blood at the party, yet I just saw you shift into a werewolf."_

_"I'm a hybrid, that's not something you usually find in the books." Rachel answered staring intently at the girl waiting for any sudden movements._

_"Hybrid? As in vampire-werewolf?"_

_"Exactly like that."_

_End flashback_

* * *

"Rachel," the brunette was pulled out of her thoughts by the hoarse voice of the girl lying against her. "Your heart is beating really fast." Santana shifted slightly so that her arms wrapped around Rachel's waist.

"Uh," Rachel was a little surprised by the action. "Yeah. It does that. It's kind of a gene thing," she said awkwardly.

The two fell into an awkward silence until Santana couldn't take it anymore and had to ask the question that had been playing her mind since she woke up that morning. "Why did you leave Rachel?"

Rachel furrowed her brows in confusion; she figured the answer was pretty obvious since Santana had literally watched her shift. "I thought that was rather obvious San. This started the night before I left-"

"No Rach," Santana sat up and looked at the girl. "I'm talking about when you came back a year and a half ago. Why did you leave again?"

Rachel scrunched up her nose a bit, not too sure on what the Latina was talking about. "Tana what are you talking about? This is my first time back in Lima."

Santana shook her head slowly, "No it's not Rachel. You came back in the middle of my sophomore year. You were here for four weeks."

"Santana I wasn't here. I've never been back here."

"Yes you were Rachel," Santana shouted more out of frustration then anger. She knew the girl had been back, she remembered it perfectly now. "You waited outside my house. The minute I saw you I jumped into your arms and you told me you were back for good. You promised." Tears threatened to fall from the cheerleader's eyes as the memory invaded her mind, the feeling of strong arms around her and the pure love that shined in Rachel's eyes becoming more and more clear from that day.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Santana saw a figure in the distance leaning against her garage as she pulled on to her street. The closer she got the clearer the body became long chestnut hair blew in the wind as the girl stared at the concrete driveway._

_Santana cut the ignition and stepped out of her car. "Can I help you with something?" she asked closing her car door._

_"Perhaps," the girl looked up and stepped away from the garage door a small smile playing her lips._

_Santana stared wide eyed at the girl that stood in front of her; she couldn't believe it was her. The girl she had spent a year and half hoping would return. "Rach?" the shorter girl nodded and Santana immediately flung herself into strong arms that to her surprise held her up. "You're back."_

_"Forever," Rachel buried her face in the crook of the Latina's neck inhaling the sweet vanilla-citrus mix that radiated from the raven haired beauty._

_Santana pulled back her legs still wrapped the shorter girl's waist. "You're back for good?" Rachel nodded and Santana couldn't resist pulling herself back in towards Rachel her silent tears soaking her shirt. "I missed you so much."_

_"I missed you too." The two girls stayed in that position for a bit Santana wrapped around Rachel and Rachel holding the her up. "Hey, why don't you put your stuff up then we can go grab a bite to eat."_

_Santana nodded and Rachel set the girl down so she could run inside to put up her things and change into something more comfortable._

_End flashback_

"I came back?" Rachel's words were barely audible. Santana nodded and scooted closer to her.

"You told me everything Rach."

"Everything?" Rachel looked up at Santana her eyes glossed over with unshed tears. Santana only nodded.

_Flashback_

_"Rachel,"_

_"No San, please. Can we please just enjoy me being back, us being back together?" Rachel pleaded with the girl that was up on her knees on the bed._

_"Rachel, you left and I never once heard from you. How could I not ask you where you've been or why you never called? I missed you so much, and finally you're back… I just want to know. Did something happen with you your dads?"_

_Rachel sighed and ran a hand through her dark chestnut hair while plopping herself on the edge of her friend's bed. "It's complicated."_

_"Then explain Rach, please." Santana shuffled so that she was sitting behind Rachel her chin resting on the girl's shoulder._

_"You won't believe me if I just tell you I- I have to show you."_

_"Show me what? Were you really sick or something and had to go away for some type of risky procedure?"_

_Rachel chuckled a bit, she wandered how many scenarios the cheerleader had come up with since she'd been gone. "No San, it's nothing like that."_

_"Then what?" Santana asked her voice dropping with concern as she felt Rachel begin to shake with nerves. _

_Rachel took a deep breath before allowing her eyes to change from their normally loving brown to the red and topaz she had grown accustomed to. She stared into the mirror that hung above Santana dresser right across from the end of the bed, waiting for the girl to follow her gaze._

_Santana's first reaction was to jump and scramble back until her back was firm against the headboard. Rachel remained perfectly still watching the girl's reaction through the mirror. After awhile of the two girls just staring at each other Rachel chose to give a quick explanation. "I'm hybrid. Part vampire part werewolf; and apparently I was born that way. The night before we left I had my first shift… into a werewolf. The whole process was rather painful and time consuming, that's why I didn't go school. The actual day of me leaving my mother showed up, I went to live with her so I could learn how to control it, so that when the full moon was upon us it didn't have as much control over me. After sometime with her I went on to live and converse with vampires they taught me how to control the craving, how to compel and how feed without killing. I would have come back sooner if it was safe, but it wasn't. I couldn't control myself like I can now."_

_Rachel returned her eyes to their normal state and turned to look back at Santana who was just sitting there her eyes wide and her mind racing. There was a beat of silence, "Rachel," Santana began, but stopped when she wasn't sure what to say. "I- um- you,"_

_Rachel shook her head and stood from the bed, "It's okay Santana, you don't have to say anything. I wasn't actually expecting you to. I'll let myself out."_

_Rachel was about to walk about of the Latina's room when she finally found her voice, "Rachel wait." Rachel stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face the girl who was making her way off her bed. "Just give me a second. I- that's a lot to take in."_

_Rachel nodded and closed the door, "I know." _

_End flashback._

* * *

"We sat and talked for hours about everything after that." Santana took Rachel's hands into her own. "You told me about Shelby and how she beat the crap out of you so that you would shift. You also mentioned Elizabeth teaching you how to fight and compel. You even told me about," Santana nodded towards southern regions causing the girl to immediately flush and cover her crotch area. "You really don't remember anything do you?"

Rachel shook her head slowly, her mind still searching in hopes of finding anything. Santana looked down trying to hide her tears from the girl in front of her. "Hey, what's wrong?" Rachel cupped the Latina's cheek and forced their eyes to meet. Santana's unshed tears glossing her eyes.

"You don't remember," Santana choked out the words as her tears fell freely; her sobs wracking her body.

"San, hey," Rachel wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her closer. "Remember what?"

"Us."

_Flashback_

_Rachel and Santana sat on the Latina's bed talking about the girl's day. "I don't know what to do anymore, I mean I love Glee more than anything, it just makes me so happy," Santana began to absent mindedly play with the front of Rachel's over-sized Vikings Jersey. "But cheerleading is my life you know?" _

_Rachel nodded, "If you want I can have a talk with your Coach get her to see things my way."_

_A small chuckled escaped the taller girl, "I appreciate the offer, but I don't know. Maybe it's time for me to choose you know? Glee or cheerleading, it sucks, but at some point every high schooler has to choose what's going to take them to college."_

_Rachel wrapped her hand around the back of Santana's neck and pulled her closer so that their foreheads were resting against each others. "You're going to be okay San, just choose what you love and it will all turn out the way it's supposed to."_

_Santana nodded, her grip tightening on Rachel's jersey a bit before she slowly pulled the girl closer, their lips ghosting just barely, "Rach?"_

_Rachel closed the gap, her lips crashing against Santana's in a passionate kiss. She soaked in as much of the raven haired beauty she could before reluctantly pulling away front soft pink lips that would surely become another craving of hers. Their foreheads rested together once again, their breaths sharing the same air. "Santana if you don't stop me now, I never will. You'll be my new addiction."_

_"I don't want you to stop Rachel," Santana breathed out before going in for another kiss._

_That was all Rachel needed to continue. The kiss was slow and meaningful, filled with a passion neither girl new they could reflect. Rachel pulled away and raised her arms over her head when she felt Santana trying to lift her shirt. The jersey went flying across the room and Rachel made quick of ridding Santana of her own shirt before unclasping her bra and dropping it to the side of the bed. Gently, Rachel pushed Santana back until she was on top of her she kissed down the Latina's jaw stopping to suck on her pulse causing her to buck her hips. Both girls moaned when their core's met for the first time._

_Rachel placed open mouth kisses down the cheerleader's tone body until she was just above the booty shorts she was wearing, she looked up at Santana to see if she was having second thoughts, but instead was met with full blown pupils. Her teeth latched on to the shorts and underwear and pulled them down till they were handing off a single foot. Santana had no problem launching them off her foot while Rachel rose to her knees and stared down at her._

_"You are absolutely beautiful Santana," she whispered with the utter most sincerity. Santana felt herself blush at the compliment. "I'm serious. I have never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as you. Shakespeare couldn't have captured your beauty no matter how much paper and ink he had."_

_Santana rolled her eyes a bit, "That was corny."_

_"That was truth," Rachel contradicted with a smile. She could smell Santana become more aroused by the second, and couldn't help but look down to see the girl's center soaking._

_"I want to see you Rachel," the words came out in a whisper. "All of you."_

_Rachel nodded and slowly began to undo her belt buckle she tossed it to the side of the room before climbing off the bed so she could take of her jeans and boxerbriefs. She released a sigh of content once her eight in hard on was free of its confinement. Santana sat up to get a full look at the girl before making a come here motion with her finger. Rachel not being one to disobey did as she was told and retook her position over Santana. She crashed her lips against the girl's, moaning when her member slid against the Latina's folds._

_"Rachel," the Latina' whimpered when she felt Rachel's pulsing member. "I need to feel you."_

_Rachel nodded slowly __and __watched as Santana gathered up her own juices and spread it over her cock. Rachel couldn't help but moan at the feeling and drop her head to the girl's shoulder. She lifted her head back up to watch as the girl lined her up with her entrance. Rachel slowly pushed herself in growling at the heat and tightness that surrounded her._

_In that moment something happened between the two girls, something that no person couldn't even begin to explain in words. Their bodies connected in a human way, but their souls connected in a way that could not be fathomed by the human mind. The two were meant for each other, designed exactly for the other._

_"I love you Santana," Rachel breathed out as her hips rocked into the girl beneath her._

_"I love you too Rachel."_

_End flashback._

* * *

Rachel stared at Santana, not really sure how to take such news. Suddenly things started to make sense. Why she felt the girl's pain, her possessiveness when it came to Santana, the appendage that rested between her legs… Santana was her soulmate.

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone. No more calling like a crow for a body in the garden. No more dreaming like- _"Hello," Rachel answered her phone not bothering to look at the caller id since her eyes were still locked on Santana's.

"Hey, you called, what's wrong?"

"What did you do?" Rachel ground once she realized who was on the phone.

* * *

**Wow, that was craaazzzyyy, at least I hope it is. The ringtone at the end is Blinding by Florence and the Machine. Well lets move on to questions because I am tired.**

**1) Did you expect Santana to react by already knowing?**

**2) Why do you think Santana is just now remembering?**

**3) Who do you think Rachel was on the phone with?**

**4) How will the girls proceed with this?**

**5) What do you think about my writing style? What's good and bad about it?**

**Hold My Hand will hopefully be updated in the next five or so days, so bare with me on that one. Anywho until next time review review review, and if you guys eve have a one shot you want me to do let me know. **


	8. The Creek

**A/N: I know, I know and I'm sorry. It's been so long since I've updated this story. But I finally got a chapter for you guys so I hope you enjoy. I'll go ahead and put this on the record now this is not my best work, but tried so bare with me. I'm hoping this will open the door or maybe a window for some progress. **

**Elizabeth is back for the beginning, I was excited to write her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, this makes me sad, but I make due. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

A few hours later found Santana and Rachel sleeping in the hybrid's bed with the Latina clinging to the shorter girl rather tightly, like she was scared that if she let go the brunette would disappear again. Santana had watched Rachel pace, run her hands through her hair, bark, growl, and flash eye colors for hours before she simply threw the phone against the wall and shifted forms. It had taken half an hour to convince Rachel to shift back and to bring her up stairs so she could get some sleep, leaving them here with Rachel lightly snoring her arm hanging around the Latina's shoulders and Santana's face buried in the girl's neck.

Rachel's eyes flew open the next morning when a familiar and unwanted scent invaded her senses. In a matter of seconds Rachel was down stairs flinging the door open and slamming the offending creature against her wall. "What are you doing here?" Rachel's eyes were glowing red as the anger flowed through her body.

"Rachel, please," the girl wrapped her hands around the hybrid's wrist trying to pry her hand away from her neck. "I don't want to hurt you." Her own eyes mirrored Rachel's.

"You honestly think you can hurt me Elizabeth?"

"I'm older."

"I'm half of your greatest enemy." Rachel countered.

"Which means I know all of your weaknesses."

Rachel growled at the vampire and leaned in allowing Elizabeth to see her fangs. "Try me."

"Fine." Elizabeth pulled her legs up and pushed Rachel back into the stairs, Rachel gained her ground before crashing and pounced towards Elizabeth sending the vampire through her living room and into a side table the Berry's had.

The crash woke everyone who was currently sleeping in the house and sent them flying downstairs. Santana was the first one down, then Hiram and Leroy who was hot on his husband's heals. "Rachel!" Santana called for the girl when she saw Elizabeth hovering over and choking her.

Rachel was quick to flip positions and have the dark haired girl pinned to the floor with her knee digging into her ribs. "Ahhh! You bitch!"

The hybrid smirked and flipped her hair before digging her teeth into the neck of the girl beneath her. Suddenly Santana felt extremely uncomfortable. It was something about the act of seeing Rachel feed on somebody else, it looked rather intimate until of course Elizabeth started screaming, then things weren't so intimate.

"Rachel!" Hiram rushed by Santana and over to his daughter. "Rachel that's enough!" the brunette paid no attention and continued to feed of Elizabeth. "RACHEL!"

With a growl the young hybrid pulled away from the vampire and turned to face her father. Her eyes shined blood red, and her entire mouth and chin was covered in the substance.

"Unnecessary," Elizabeth pushed Rachel off of her and into a wall, just barely missing the window. The vampire reached up to her neck which was still bleeding. "Do you know how long it takes for your wounds to heal!?"

"Does it look like I care?"

"Hey!" Hiram shouted. "That's enough! What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing," Rachel huffed. "Elizabeth was just leaving."

"Rachel I came to explain. Shelby called me as soon as she got off the phone with you-" Elizabeth said her eyes fading back to their original gray.

"I don't care Elizabeth! I trusted you! I trusted you more than anyone and this is what you did. You took me away from her," Rachel pointed at Santana, not registering that she was on her way to spilling her guts. "She is everything to me Elizabeth, and you knew that. I know you saw it when you stood there and compelled me as if I was just another human to you. I dreamed about her every night for a year and half only to result in pain when I woke up, and you knew why! YOU KNEW AND DID _NOTHING!_"

"Rachel I'm sorry, but this was bigger than me! Your mother said you weren't ready, and the only way we were able to pull you away was to compel you. I didn't want to betray you Rachel, but if it wasn't me it would have been somebody else."

"Weren't ready? Ready for what?" Rachel questioned while lifting her shirt to wiped her mouth and chin.

"Rachel you're still young, human wise and supernatural wise. Which means you're still growing, and compared to a lot of us you're still extremely naive."

"Get to the point Elizabeth!"

"YOU ARE A HYBRID RACHEL! Your species is not suppose to exist. You think you're just a werewolf and vampire, but you're not. There is so much more to you because the two have been mixed, and we don't know what all of those factors are!" Elizabeth stepped towards Rachel so they could continue talking without the three humans in the room hearing. "You didn't know and still don't know how to control everything that you are, and if we had left you here you easily could have lost control with someone and killed them."

"You took it away. You took something that I" Rachel pressed her hand to emphasize her point, "that I can never get back. I told her I loved her, and she said it back, but I will never remember that because _you_ took it from me." Elizabeth was about to speak, but Rachel interrupted before she got the chance "Leave."

"Rach-"

"NO! Just go Elizabeth. I can't talk to you right now, so go."

"Rachel please." Elizabeth pleaded.

"I said out!" Rachel growled her eyes glowing topaz as she pushed the girl. Elizabeth complied with Rachel's wishes and disappeared out of her front door. The short brunette took a second to compose herself before turning to face her fathers and Santana. "I'm sorry for waking you, and for the damage. I'll fix everything this weekend."

"Ra-" Leroy began was but saw cut off by his daughter.

"Excuse me," Rachel pushed by the three humans and made her way up stairs to change her jeans.

"Rachel wait!" The raven haired girl chased the brunette up stairs and into her room she was digging around in her closet for a pair of jeans to change into. "Rach?"

"You should go home Santana. I have to go."

"No you don't. You're just choosing to go."

Rachel snapped her head back up at her best friend. "Look, you don't understand what just happened okay. You have no idea how messed up everything is."

"Then tell me. It seems like this has just as much to do with me as it does you. So I have a right to know."

Rachel was about to fire back when she realized Santana had a bit of a point. The girl was literally her other half so it made sense. But instead of admitting she was right Rachel tossed her a shirt and sweats. "Hurry."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Santana and Rachel were making their way down the highway in the girl's challenger. Rachel hadn't said anything the entire drive; she just kept her eyes on the road and her foot on the gas.

"Where are we going?" Santana finally asked.

"Nowhere. Everywhere. Wherever you want to go."

"Rach,"

"I'm the one who compelled you." Rachel stated bluntly.

"What?"

"I'm the one who compelled you. That's why you're remembering everything. That girl who showed up earlier she's the one who compelled me, which is why I can't remember anything."

"I'm not following."

Rachel took an exit on the left and after about a mile Rachel pulled over to the side of the road. "Come on," Rachel turned off the ignition and climbed out of her car; she smiled when Santana jumped due to the fact that she was already on her side of the car an opening the door. "Sorry, I don't really think about my speed that much unless I'm at school."

"It's okay," Santana said with a blush as she took Rachel's offered hand. "Um you're not planning to kill me are you because that would really suck?"

"Killing you would kill me, so no. I'm not planning on killing you."

"Is that your only reason?" Santana asked both eyes brows raised.

Rachel shrugged, "Eh."

Santana scoffed and pushed the shorter girl, "Jerk."

"Yeah well, what can you do?" the hybrid teased.

"So where are we going that caused us to drive nearly an hour?"Santana asked as she kept pace with the girl beside her.

"You mean that caused me to drive and kept you sitting there carefree?"

"Really?"

"Yes, and you'll see soon enough."

The rest of the walk neither girl said anything to the other. They just allowed nature to fill the silence. Santana eventually could isolate the sound of flowing water, and it put a smile on her face. A few minutes later the two emerged through the fields and came face to face with a lively creek. Trees surrounded it completely along with large rocks scattered around all over. The water itself was clear, and inviting. Santana couldn't help the smile that took over her features as she inhaled the air. "This is beautiful," she whispered not even paying attention to the fact that she was talking.

"I'm glad you like it," Rachel had been watching Santana the whole time she felt and watched as the girl relaxed her own smile taking over.

"How did you find this place?" Santana asked turning to look at Rachel.

"Wolf instincts I guess." The hybrid shrugged before turning and pulling of her shirt and jeans leaving her in boxers and a bra.

"What are you doing?" Santana watched amused as Rachel made her way to a tree and began pulling on one or the sturdier branches. Soon enough Rachel was pulling herself up the brancheds, the muscles on her arms becoming more defined as she pulled. Quickly she made her way up till she was a good ten feet from the dirt. "Rach?"

"Vampires have a thing for water you know."

"Uh, actually, I did know that. Twilight."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh she knew Santana was a huge nerd when they were growing up, and she was happy to find out that the girl hadn't loss that quality in the time she'd been away. "You can't always believe what you watch or read Tana."

"I know that," Santana said sheepishly. "But what does that have to do with you leaping to your death."

The hybrid shot the girl a smile from her spot in the tree. "Nothing just a fact."

"You're so weird."

"Thank you, now are going to make me swim by myself or are you going to join? You don't even have to jump from a tree."

"Oh, well thank you for the consideration, not that I was even considering it, but I think I'll pass."

"Why?"

"I'm lacking a bathing suit."

"That's a bad excuse, but I'll leave it." And with that Rachel jumped from her spot in the tree and flipped into the creek yelling out a _'fuck yeah'_ while she was still in the air. It took a second for Rachel to resurface but once she did there was huge smile plastered on her face. "You really should get in here. It's warm."

"Nah, I'm fine," Santana said taking a seat next the water, several feet away from where Rachel was floating. "Sooo."

"I guess you want to know what was going on then huh?"

Santana nodded.

"Hmm, where to start." Rachel thought aloud.

"Elizabeth," Santana suggested.

"Pardon?"

"You didn't say much about her when you were back before. So why don't you start there?"

"Oh, well I guess that's a decent spot to start although I'm not sure what to tell you. She is- was- I don't know what she is right now, but she's been a key factor in my learning how to handle my vampires abilities. I learned how not to kill when feeding from her."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Santana asked suddenly.

Rachel couldn't bring herself to look at the girl in front of her, as much as she enjoyed it at the time it's not something she was proud off. "It was inevitable. I'm a predator; designed to kill."

"Rachel I'm not judging you. I just well, there's some stuff I can't help but wonder about. Like can you, I don't know, like get a girl pregnant?"

Rachel nodded. "That's the sole purpose for me having one."

"To get a girl pregnant?"

"Yep. I'm an alpha wolf. Alphas are supposed to recreate so that there's another to lead their pack when they die. Therefore if a girl ends up being an alpha she may grow extra part, but that's only if she's met her soulmate who happens to also be female."

"You have a pack? You have a soulmate?" Santana's mind was racing with questions.

"Uh no, but I am supposed to have one. It's just it doesn't seem like a good idea to go searching for followers with me being half and half. And uh well-" Rachel wasn't sure how to go about telling the Latina that she was her soulmate, something about it just didn't seem right to her. With the whole not remembering anything and Santana just now remembering. She didn't want to tell the Cheerio and then have her run away, but she also doesn't want to tell her and have her think that it means that they have to be together. Yes, they had once confessed their love to each other _while_ making love, but that was long ago, and now she questioned whether it was still there or not, so she did the only thing that made sense. "Apparently so, since I have this thing," the hybrid pointed in the water towards her crotch area, "between my legs. I mean it could have been someone I met in passing," Rachel made sure no to look the Latina's way causing her to miss the girl's hopeful eyes dim. "Barely spoken a word too you know?"

"Really?" Santana asked a little defeated.

"Yeah. It's weird, but you know," Rachel began wanting to change subjects rather quickly. "I think," she started to swim towards the edge of the creek where Santana was now sitting. "That it's time for you to get in here." Rachel had a devious look in her eyes, and a small smirk playing her lips.

"What? Rach no," the Latina shot up from her spot and started backing up from the approaching hybrid.

"Oh come on Tana."

"Rach, no I'm dead serious."

Rachel stopped and raised a challenging eyebrow. "No you're not." And just like that in a blur to the human eye she had Santana over her shoulder and was scaling the tree once more. She chose not to go as high as she had on her own but still high enough to freak the girl out.

"No, Rachel don't. I'm serious. Do not throw me off of this tree. I swear I will never talk to you again if you throw me off of this tree."

"Santana," Rachel turned the girl around over her shoulder so that their faces were inches from each other. "Do you trust me?"

Santana could only nod as a new heat came over her body at the intensity of Rachel's gaze.

"Good," Rachel jumped off the tree and into the water turning the Latina so that she was right side up before they hit the warm water.

Santana gasped when she came back up for air. "Oh my gosh."

"Exhilarating isn't it."

"I hate you," Santana pushed the hybrid who could only laugh as she listened to the girl's rapidly beating heart.

"Hey, hey, come one." Rachel grabbed the Latina's arms to stop her from pushing her. "That was great and you know it." Rachel was still laughing.

"No it wasn't." the Cheerio pouted and in that moment Rachel that she had never seen the girl so adorable. "I have a question." She stated simply.

"Okay, fire away," Rachel let go of Santana's arms and moved to swim around her.

"When Elizabeth was at your house, you started yelling at her."

"Mhm," Rachel stopped in front of Santana.

"You said that um, I was um, that I was everything to you. That you dreamed about me for a year and half."

"Uh-huh," Rachel unconsciously moved closer to the Latina in front of her causing her breath to hitch. Rachel could feel her wolf coming out as she moved closer; it wanted to be as close to the Latina as possible.

Their eyes locked and Rachel's hands moved so one was resting on the raven haired girl's hip and the other to cup the side of her face. Santana's eyes closed as she raised her hands to the brunette's shoulders. "Do it," she whispered. Rachel moved closer her lips just barely ghosting soft tan ones.

* * *

**Whoa, is that a cliffhanger? It might be. Well there you have it a full chapter of A Howl In the Night. I hope it wasn't too bad. At lease we're now aware of who was on the phone. Brittany and or Blue Eyes might be back for the next chapter along with maybe even Quinn because we haven't seen her in a while.**

**I usually have questions, but it seem that I'm lacking for this chapter, so if you get the chance just let me know what you thought, and what you're looking forward to seeing.**


	9. Momma Lopez

**A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter which is why it's so short, but I promise we'll get to the goods next chapter. Vampire Rachel makes it's presence known towards the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still do no own Glee, nor it's characters... it is sad.**

* * *

Before their lips could meet in what would surely be an earth shattering, breath stealing, time stopping kiss, Rachel pulled away and nuzzled her nose against the Latina's neck. Inhaling the vanilla citrus scent that she knew she could never get enough of. Santana sighed and wrapped her arms around Rachel, pulling the girl closer as her soft lips skimmed tan skin. "I want to," Rachel whispered into Santana's neck. "I want to so much, I just can't."

"It's okay," Santana pulled Rachel closer to her. Relishing in the warmth that Rachel's body emitted as strong arms pulled her closer. "I've missed you so much Rachel."

"I've missed you too Tana."

Neither girl knew quite where they stood or how things would change once they got back to school, but they both knew they couldn't stand to be away from one another again.

* * *

"So I think you should tell my parents that you're back in town," Santana suggested as Rachel pulled on to her street.

"Meaning you think I should come in with you?" Rachel questioned with a smirk.

The Latina shrugged as she continued to play with Rachel's fingers. "I mean, if you want to. I just think Mami would be happy to know that you're back. I'm not the only one who lost you, you know."

Rachel pulled into Santana's driveway behind a black Hyndai, she cut the engine and turned to face the girl beside her, "I would love to see your mother Santana."

"Really?" the Cheerio couldn't help the smile that took over her features. Rachel could only laugh and nod, loving how excited her- _best friend?-_ was about something so simple. "Okay, come on."

Santana was about to open her car door when it flew open revealing a smiling Rachel Berry who extended her hand for the Latina to take which she did. Together, hand clad, the two walked into the Lopez household, Rachel suddenly feeling very nervous. It was one thing to know your best friend's parents, and it was a completely different thing to know your soulmate's parents. "Mami," Santana called into the house. "There's someone here who wants to see you!"

"Oh, is Brittany here!" Marisol called back. "Come to the kitchen mijah."

Santana felt Rachel stiffen a little beside her and gave her a reassuring squeeze before leading her to the kitchen where they found the young looking mother looking through the fridge. "Not Britt mami."

"Oh, then wh-" Marisol stopped in her tracks once she turned around to face her daughter and the girl who looked all too familiar. "Rachel?" she asked setting down the bag of carrots she had pulled from the fridge.

"Hi Mrs. Lopez," Rachel looked down sheepishly, suddenly finding her shoes quite interesting.

"Oh my gosh," before either girl knew it Santana's mother had the brunette wrapped in a tight hug with tears filling her eyes. Rachel instantly hugged the woman back, glad to have the woman who had played the role of mother in her life long before Shelby came along. "Rachel," Marisol pulled back so she could get a good look at the shorter girl. "You've grown so much, look at you. Such a beautiful woman you've turned into."

"Thank you Mrs. Lopez."

"No. None of that. You will not refer to me at Mrs. Lopez. For starters it makes me sound old," bother teenagers chuckled at the woman. "Second that is my mother in laws name… I do not want to be compared to that woman what so ever," the pained look that flashed across both mother and daughter's eyes did not go unnoticed by the hybrid as the two made a quick eye contact, she made a mental now note to ask Santana about that later. "And, you are family Rachel. No matter where you go or how long you are away. _You_ are family. So Mrs. Lopez is simply not an option."

"Thank you Momma Lopez."

"Of course." Marisol wiped away the tears that had escaped before going back to cooking dinner. "So I'm guessing you're the friend that Santana stayed at last night?" Rachel nodded and unconsciously moved closer to Santana who has chosen to stay quite while the two became reacquainted. "How long have you been back Rachel?"

"A little over a week," the hybrid answered. "My fathers are planning to invite you guys over once we're all settled in."

"Over a week!" Marisol exclaimed. "Santana Lopez why am I just now learning of the Berry's return."

"Mami, calm down. Rachel and I are just now getting time together. We had to figure us out before I brought her home."

"Yes of course," Marisol nodded. The way the two girls were acting around each other didn't go unnoticed by Santana's mother. She saw the way that Rachel shifted closer to her daughter, and she saw the hand holding that was going on before she pulled the brunette into a hug. It didn't take a genius, especially if you had watched them grow up together, to know that they were endgame. No matter what. "Will you be staying for dinner Rachel?"

"Umm," Rachel looked over at Santana who smiled hopefully, before looking back at Mamma Lopez.

"It wasn't actually an option Rachel. You will of course be staying for dinner. You can't just show up here and not stay for dinner. I'm sure Carlos will also love to see you."

"Ay Mami, she just got here." Santana turned to Rachel with an apologetic smile; she lowered her voice so that her mother wouldn't hear. "You don't have to stay. Mami's always cooking you know that."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I mean if you want to. I have no objections."

Rachel smiled and turned to the cooking mother, "I would love to stay Mama Lopez. I just need to call my fathers to let them know."

"Of course sweetheart."

After a quick call to her father's to let them know of her whereabouts, and the time she was planning on being home, Rachel was sat in the living room with Santana by her side, as the two spoke about Santana's life as a Cheerios.

"So what's up with the Cheerios at McKinley? I can't help but notice how everyone is terrified of them. Mainly you and Quinn actually, but still."

Santana blushed a little and chuckled. "Um yeah. That's just kind of how it goes. Cheerios rule the school, and Quinn and I have sort claimed the titles of Head Bitches. We're two thirds of the Unholy Trinity."

"I'm guess Brittany is the missing one third then."

"Yep, the three of us rule that school on a daily basis. We keep everyone in check, and in their place." Rachel tilted her head a little as she studied the Latina in front of her. "What?" Santana asked feeling self conscious.

"Why do you need to rule the school?" Rachel asked bluntly.

Santana was a little taken back by Rachel's question. In all her time of being Cheerio no had ever bothered to her ask her that question. Hell Santana hadn't even asked herself that question. "That's just the way it is." She answered hoping Rachel would just leave it at that.

Rachel continued to stare for a minute before cupping the side of the Latina's cheek, "I would love you, you know? No matter what, if you were at the top of the food chain or at the bottom, I would love you."

Subconsciously Santana leaned into the warming touch of the hybrid. "If you knew the reason then why did you ask?"

"Because I was wandering if you knew the answer."

There was a beat of silence as both minds filled with the thought. "Rach," Santana spoke first while taking the hybrid's free hand into her own and lacing their fingers. "What does this mean for us?" She asked timidly keeping her eyes trained on the two hands.

Rachel took a minute to think, as much as she wanted Santana to know that she was her mate another part of her fought against it. If she told Santana exactly what she was to her the Latina had the ability to complete destroy her. Wolf's mate for life, meaning they are utterly, unconditionally, completely devoted to their mate till the day they die. The thing is though, that they're mates don't always feel the same way. They don't have to accept their wolf as their mate and are more than welcome to go off and to fall in love with someone else. Leaving their wolf behind to only linger, and to ensure that they're safe, no matter how much it kills them.

"I uh," Rachel finally answered. "I don't know Tana. A lot has kind of gone down in the past thirty-six hours, and I think maybe you need some time to process… we both do. So let's not rush to figure out what this means for us."

Santana nodded, and worked to keep the pain from flashing over her features. Not sure what to say the Latina was more than grateful when her mother called from the kitchen that dinner was ready. "Mami when's Papi getting here?"

"Oh mijah I'm sorry. Your father called he has to work another shift at the hospital, so it's just going to be us tonight. I hope that's okay with you Rachel."

Rachel reached for her friend's hand and gave it a light squeeze before answering Marisol. "That's fine Momma Lopez."

"Fantastic, why don't you guys go sit at the table and I'll bring everything out."

"We can help you Mami," Santana offered while grabbing one of the food filled plates, she was about to grab another when Rachel swooped in with a smirk and picked up the plate.

"I've got it."

"I can see that," Santana gave the hybrid her signature smirk which easily matched her own.

Dinner went really well for the three, although once on her third plate and after confused looks from the two Latin woman Rachel realized that human food wasn't exactly what her body was craving. "Rach are you okay?" Santana asked when she realized Rachel's was looking away from the T.V. The two had decided to watch a movie was dinner was finished and the kitchen cleaned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel ground out through a clenched jaw as her wolf side fought her vampire side.

"Hey," Santana placed a hand on the hybrid's shoulder and scooted closer, leaning over the smaller body a little in order to find her friend's eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing San, I just- I got something in my eye."

"No, don't do that," Santana placed her hand on the side of Rachel's cheek and turned her face so that that blood red eyes bore into her own. "Rach?"

"I should go," Rachel went to stand when she felt Santana tug on her arm effectively pulling her back down on to the couch beside her.

"Take from me," the Latina offered timidly while moving her raven locks completely over one shoulder so that her neck, most importantly her vein, was on display to the hungry hybrid. Quite honestly the Cheerio had no idea what she was doing; the only thing fueling her actions was the image of Rachel feeding on Elizabeth earlier. The image sparked a bit of jealousy within, and she much rather Rachel feeding on her than anyone else.

"San you don't…" Rachel trailed off her attention drawn to the pulsing in the Latina's neck. "Perhaps just a little," she smiled wickedly, her wolf side completely repressed and her vampire side more than willing to play.

Slowly the hybrid scooted closer the Latina, her hands finding their way to her waist. "So good," she murmured before extending her fangs and sinking them into the willing Latina's neck. Rachel pulled Santana as close as she could, eventually lifting her so that she was straddling her waist. The Latina let out small moan when she felt Rachel's member hardening through her jeans and against her core, her hips instantly bucking at the feeling. Rachel pulled back after a minute in order to admire her work; blood continued to spill out of the wound and down tan skin, it was by far the most beautiful image she had ever seen.

"Are you finished?" Santana asked when Rachel didn't dive back in.

Her only response was a quick shake of the head followed by teeth reattaching themselves to the perfect neck. The warms sweet substance ran down her throat causing the moan that was bubbling to free itself. Rachel snaked her arms under the Cheerios shirt and pulled her closer, making it so their bodies were flushed as she continued to drink, and drink, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.

* * *

**So I was thinking next chapter would be Rachel in her vampire state of mind, I personally think it allows for more fun. Blue Eyes, Quinn, and Brittany will most definitely be back for next chapter since it's going to be the following Monday and everybody is back at school, and don't think Elizabeth has given up that easily.**

**Tell me what you guys think.**


	10. Home

**A/N: Here it is chapter 10. As I mentioned in the last chapter Rachel is kind of embracing her vampirism. Blue Eyes and Quinn are back. Just please don't be too upset with this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee... if I did you would know. I also don't own the song Home. As always all mistakes are mine.**

**BY THE WAY: I'm also in the market for a beta, so if anyone is interested or can send me in the direction of a good one I would really appreciate it.**

* * *

When Rachel woke up the following Monday morning she felt something she hadn't felt in awhile… bloodlust… pure vampire instinct, the need to hunt and feed bloodlust. More than anything she wished she could sink her teeth into the tan skin she had last night, allowing the warm liquid to rush down her throat, igniting a fire that had been dim for so long the mere thought of Santana's blood forced Rachel's fangs out.

"Rachel," Hiram called just before opening his daughter's bedroom door.

"Yeah dad?" Rachel had made it to her closet just in time allowing her to act like she was looking for something.

"Oh honey, please don't tell me you're planning on changing."

"Just my shirt dad."

"Right, well. You're father and I are heading out. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," quickly Rachel stripped herself of the t-shirt she was wearing and instead opted for a solid white button up.

"Okay, we'll be home later sweetheart. Have a good day."

"You too dad." The brunette waited till she heard the front door close before stepping out of her closet, dressed in jeans, a tight white button up, and the need to eat burning her throat.

* * *

When Rachel walked through the doors of McKinley High thirty minutes later her eyes locked on one Quinn Fabray as the Cheerio stood in front of her locker checking her makeup. "Trust me, you look absolutely beautiful," Quinn felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment coming from the familiar voice. Slowly the blonde closed her locker still clutching her books.

"Hi Rachel."

"Good morning Quinn," when the hybrid flashed that one smile she knew Quinn was hers. The blonde's cheeks turned a bit rosier as she leaned against the locker she had just shut. "How was your weekend?"

"Uneventful, how about yours? I hope you're feeling better. Santana told us you weren't feel too well."

Rachel took a second to reflect on her own weekend. _Santana knows I'm a hybrid, I apparently returned a year and a half ago, Elizabeth is back in town, and Blue Eyes is well aware of my world. _"Same, and thank you. I feel much better."

"Good," Hazel eyes shined as the head Cheerio gave the hybrid a shy smile. "And maybe we can get together this weekend to keep our weekends from being so uneventful."

"I would love that," Rachel gently pushed back a strand honey blonde hair that had fallen into Quinn's eyes before slowly moving in towards pale pink lips. Rachel could feel the blonde smile before she pressed their lips together, her free hand reaching to snake around Quinn's waist and pulling her closer as their lips pressed firmer against each other's wanting more and more contact.

* * *

"What the fuck is that?" Santana ground out as she watched Quinn and Rachel make out heavily against a set of lockers. Rachel had Quinn pressed against the cool metal with one of her arms resting beside the girl's head and the other pulling her closer. Quinn on her part had managed to drop all of her things as she pulled the hybrid closer by her shoulder.

"Hm, looks like someone's hungry," Santana jumped when the person spoke in her ear. Elizabeth smiled when Santana jumped back with wide eye. "Oh relax, I'm not out to hurt you. Rachel would kill me if I did."

"Then what are you doing here?" The Latina asked cautiously.

"Well I came with hopes of speaking with Rachel, but it seems she's on a bit of a hunt."

"A hunt?"

"Yes," the red headed vampire nodded. "She's hungry, and her first meal seems to be the lovely blonde she has pressed against the lockers."

* * *

Blue Eyes was heading down the hall with Brittany, who was talking animatedly about Lord Tubbington, when she saw Rachel with Quinn. The two had gained the attention of quite a few people along with Santana and red head the girl hadn't recognized. It wasn't until Blue Eyes saw Rachel's lips move down to Quinn's neck that…

"Rachel!"

The brunette huffed into Quinn's neck at the sound of her name being called by the all too familiar voice. The blonde chuckled a bit as she ran her hands through long chestnut hair. "Friend of yours?"

"Not for long," Rachel growled out nipping at the pale flesh that begged to be pierced.

"Hi," Blue Eyes smiled quickly at Quinn. "Excuse us," the girl ripped Rachel's hand from around Quinn's waist and dragged her thorough the semi crowded hall until they were in an empty classroom.

* * *

"Seriously!" the Latina exclaimed from her spot beside Elizabeth. "Who the fuck is that girl!?"

"I have no idea, but she smells astounding." Elizabeth leaned herself against the row of lockers as Santana moved to collect her things.

"Oh shut up! What are you even doing here? Rachel tried to kill you the last time she saw you, when she finds out you're here-"

"Oh, she already knows I'm here. She could smell me the minute I stepped foot on your campus."

"Then why are you still standing?"

"Bloodlust, well that and the fact that she knows I won't hurt anyone."

* * *

"Bite me," Blue Eyes suggested moving her hair all to one side of her neck.

"What?"

"Bite me Rachel. You're hungry, and looked about ready to devour Quinn's neck right then and there in the middle of the hallway, so bite me."

"You're giving yourself to me?" the hybrid asked stepping closer to the willing girl.

"I'm giving you blood," Blue Eyes corrected. "I'm not yours."

"Fair enough," Rachel smirked a little before pulling the blue eyed girl against her body, allowing the innocent and sweet scent to fill her nose. "You smell divine Blue Eyes."

"Yeah, I get that sometimes."

Rachel brushed her nose over the rapidly beating pulse point, darting out her tongue quickly to get a small taste of the girl's flesh, where she had bitten her before. "It healed quite nicely."

"Yeah," her wavering voice caused Rachel to chuckle. "Took a few days though."

"They usually do. You don't have to do this you know?"

"I want to.''

With those final three words the hybrid sunk her teeth into teasing flesh. Her grip on Blue Eyes tightened as she pulled the girl closer ravishing her neck in the best way possible. Slowly the younger girl started to move her hip against Rachel's begging for some type of release. Without missing a beat Rachel hoisted the girl up allowing her to wrap her legs around her waist.

"Don't… stop," Blue Eyes panted out. "Yes," she hissed when Rachel dug a bit harder into her neck. Blue Eyes hand's found their way to Rachel's neck and pulled her closer.

When Rachel pulled away from the delightful neck her eyes locked on to lust filled blue and the girl immediately set Blue Eyes down on a desk as she made quick work of bringing the girl's jeans and underwear down her legs, followed by her own jeans and boxer briefs. The hybrid's semi hard member sprang free as she stepped closer to the all too willing female.

"Fuck you taste amazing," Rachel growled out before stepping into the girl's personal space allowing her growing member to rub against her center as she pulled off both their shirts.

"Oh God, Rach… we can't" she panted out as the feeling off Rachel's teeth digging into different parts of her skin took over. "I'm… a virgin."

"It's okay baby blue," neither girl knew where that nickname had come from, but they couldn't really focus on it due to the sex haze they found themselves in. "I won't push in."

"Just ugh! Do something!"

At her friend's instructions Rachel started to grind her hips against her allowing their centers to slide against each others. "You're so wet," Rachel spoke around heated flesh before biting hard enough to extract blood. The hybrid could tell that the girl was close, with the way she was gripping her shoulders as she tried to meet Rachel erratic movements. "You're close."

"So close, more Rae, I need more."

"Fuck, whatever you want," A tan hand made its way down the girl's body until she found her clit. With a well placed bite, hard grind, and pinch of her clit Blue Eyes came done, moaning Rachel's name into the girl's mouth. It took a minute for Blue Eyes spasm to cease, but once they did Rachel slowly pulled the girl's underwear and jeans back up, buckling them for the high school student, and handing her her previously discarded shirt to put on. "Are you okay?" she asked after pulling up her own clothing and buttoning her shirt.

"Um, yeah. I am way better than okay. What about you?"

"Much better," Rachel flashed her charming smile, laughing when the girl only rolled her eyes at her. "Here, let me take care of that for you," Rachel leaned in and licked at the neck wound she had caused. "We should probably get you something to cover that up while it's healing. Do you have scarf or something?"

"No," Blue Eyes bit her lip shyly, not sure how to react after just having reached an orgasm at the hands, or rather member, of the hybrid.

"Hey," Rachel pulled the girl towards her by her hand, keeping their distance friendly rather than where they were just two minutes ago. "Don't get all shy on me. The arousal is normal when a vampire feeds on you; we actually prefer it with the whole bloodlust and everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we or rather vampires arouse you on purpose otherwise it's extremely painful, and only the sickest of vampires will do that… vampires are very sexual creatures."

"Yeah, I've gathered that." Blue Eyes admitted with a blush.

"Well then, shall I walk you to class? We're only twenty minutes in."

"Don't you want to take care of?" the blue eyed girl trailed off and instead motioned toward the hybrid's crotch.

"I'll be fine. Come on." Rachel did a double check on the abandoned class room before leading the younger girl out. "Do you maybe have a hoodie in your locker?"

"I actually do, we can stop by my locker on our way."

"Cool, if you just leave the hood up and your hair around your shoulders you should be okay."

It only took five minutes for the girls to stop at Blue Eye's lockers, drop her off t class, and for Rachel to compel her teacher before she was strolling into her own class room. With a few whispered words to her own teacher Rachel was able to grab a seat near both Quinn and Santana. "Morning ladies."

The hybrid only received a grunt from Santana who seemed to be into whatever notes she was going over. "Hi Rachel," Quinn greeted with a shy smile. "Don't mind her she's just in a bad mood. So what happened to you this morning, I barely got a goodbye before you were dragged off."

"My apologies for that but I had to take care of some things that had slipped my mind."

"Well I hope everything's okay. And that we're still on for this weekend?" the blond asked hope shining in those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Of course. I don't think anything could keep me away from you this weekend love."

"Why don't you guys get a room," the Latina scoffed her eyes still locked on her notebook.

"Well that depends," the hybrid drawled out in a low voice. "Would you be joining us?"

"You're unbelievable," Santana shot back with a light blush covering her tan cheeks.

"In bed? Yes, yes I am."

"Please stop," the cheerleader asked as she tried to cover her laughter.

"Fine. How was the rest of your Sunday?" the hybrid asked Quinn practically forgotten and her attention completely on the Latina.

"Shouldn't you be eye fucking Quinn? Or rather that girl you dragged into Mr. Wilks room this morning?"

"Actually she dragged me, and I could be asking you the same of Elizabeth. Don't think I didn't notice you're scents mixing this morning."

"We were talking," the Latina retorted. "She's actually not that bad, I don't see why you were trying to kill her."

"Of course not. Though I have to say Tana I'm sensing a bit of jealously from you." Rachel observed.

"I'm not jealous." The cheerios ground out.

"Yes you are."

"Just shut up Rachel."

"Don't do that. Don't get defensive with me. Look," Rachel leaned in closer towards the girl. "I was hungry, Quinn was available. Blue Eyes decided it would be best that I didn't expose myself to the whole school, and offered herself behind closed doors. Don't be mad at me for embracing my nature."

"Did you have sex with her?"

"Does it matter?"

"Why won't you answer?"

"Why do you care?"

"Forget it."

"I made her come."

"For fucks sake Rachel," the Latina hissed out tears filling her eyes, she had no idea why she felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. But it sucked and more than anything she just wanted it to stop.

"It was just grinding Tana. Nothing else."

"Whatever Rache, it's not my business. Fuck whoever you want."

* * *

That was the last thing Santana had chosen to say to Rachel for the rest of the day that was until she saw Quinn leading Rachel into the girls bathroom when they were supposed to be at lunch. She followed the girls closely choosing to walk in as if it had been by coincidence once she heard moaning.

"San!" Quinn shrieked and pushed down her skirt when she saw her friend standing with her hands on her hips.

"What the fuck Santana!"" Rachel turned allowing Santana to see her red eyes surrounded by black veins. "I'm a little busy."

"Out Tubbbers," the Latina slightly yelled, room for question nowhere to be found, but of course this was Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez nothing could ever be that easy between the two of them.

"I'm sorry, I was unaware that you were HBIC… no wait. That would be me."

"Don't start with me Goldilocks. Get. The. Fuck. Out."

"We were in here first, so why don't you get out?"

"Enough!" Rachel forced her eyes back to their original state before turning back to the hazel eyed girl. "I should take care of this. Why don't you go grab lunch, and we'll talk during Glee?"

"Okay," the blonde conceded unable to deny Rachel anything when she used that calm yet equally sexy voice. She placed a small kiss to the girl's cheek before breezing by the other Cheerio and out of the bathroom.

Instantly Rachel's eyes became a blazed again as she turned her attention to the raven haired beauty. "TANA! I AM HUNGRY! WHY!? TELL ME WHY YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO INTERRUPT MY FEEDING!"

"WHY HER!?" Santana yelled back. "WHAT MAKES HER SO GREAT!"

Rachel took a deep breath and schooled her features. "What are you talking about?"

"Why wasn't' I enough Rachel? Why did you have to go to Quinn? Why does everyone choose Quinn over me? Because she's blonde, America's sweetheart, the girl next door? What is it that she has that makes everyone want her? I can do everything she can, I'm just as a good of cheerleader, the only reason she's Captain is because daddy dearest pays for the shit we use. Our GPAs are the exact same. So tell me please Rachel tell me, why is that everyone, including my best friend chooses her over me." Santana hadn't realized that she had started crying until she felt the pad of Rachel's thumb wipe a few of them, only to be replaced by others. "Why is her blood good enough for you, but not mine?"

At the sight of her mate crying Rachel's wolf had completely taken over control pushing aside the bloodlust that had been present since she stuck her teeth into Santana the night before. "I'm not choosing her over you Tana. You're everything to me can't you see that? I would do anything for you."

"Then why are you feeding from her?"

"I'm part vampire Tana, sometimes I can't help but feed, I feed on whatever is available. This morning Quinn was available, Blue Eyes intervened then making herself available. After fourth period Quinn was again available, I was hungry, still am actually, therefore saying no didn't even register on my radar."

"Then when you're hungry come to me, and you can feed."

"WHY DOES THIS BOTHER YOU SO MUCH!" Rachel shouted her vampirism taking over again. Vampires weren't ones to be held down, although her wolf side was quite pleased with the idea of only feeding on her mate.

"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF MY WOLF FEEDING ON SOME LIMA LOSER WHORE!"

The room went silent as Santana's words dawned on both girls, "Your wolf?" Rachel questioned her mind still reeling.

"Forget it, forget I said anything."

Rachel was too shocked to chase after the girl as she ran out of the bathroom. "Her wolf?" the girl mused. She had to admit, some part of her liked the sound of it because if Rachel was hers than the Latina was just as much the hybrids, and her wolf side wanted that more than anything. On the other hand her vampire wasn't a big fan of being claimed, much less by a human. She was a hunter, a worst nightmare to humans, everything about her was supposed to draw in her said prey, not allow them to own her, claim her.

_Well this simply will not due. Perhaps we should be reminded of our basic nature. Rachel _smirked into the bathroom mirror as she watched her entire body shift into her complete vampire form. Eyes blazing red, veins black, fangs on full display. _Oh tonight's going to be fun._

* * *

"Alright guys listen up," Mr. Shue clapped his hands together in order to gain his kids attention; he had given up on apologizing for being late long ago. "I believe we have a duet that needs to be performed," he looked pointedly at Rachel who was sitting as close to the door as she could. "I hope you're feeling better Rachel, we've all missed you."

Giving the teacher a fake smile which he obviously didn't notice she nodded. "I'm feeling much better Mr. Shue, thank you."

"Great then why don't you and Santana get up here and show us what you came up with."

The two girls nodded and made their way towards the piano that stood at the front of the room. Santana opted to stand behind the piano and lean forward while Rachel took her spot on the bench. "Do you want to say anything?" the Latina asked the hybrid, refusing to meet her eyes. All she got in response was a head shake. "Okay then, I guess whenever you're ready."

Rachel let her fingers glide over the keys like she had done the week before, when it was only her and Santana, with precision that came so easily, Rachel allowed the words to fall from her lips…

_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm_

May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

As they had practiced Santanacame in on a chorus allowing her voice to shine, in a way the glee club hadn't always allowed her.

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that

Without thinking the Latina's gaze drifted over to the girl on the piano as she took over the next verse. The raw emotion Rachel had as she sang caused the girl's breath to hitch. She couldn't help, but hope that home to Rachel was with her, just as home for her was with Rachel.

_Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky, I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home_

Santana took over the small verse…

_Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home_

…Allowing Rachel take the chorus.

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
This was not your dream  
But you always believed in me

Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In either Paris or Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home

And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
And let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know

_Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It'll all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home_

The pattern continued with the girls alternating chorus/versus until the song ended, and they found themselves staring into one another's eyes. The entire glee club erupted in applause once the girls finished, pulling them out of their bubble and into the real world.

"That was amazing guys," Mr. Shue complimented once they took their previous seat, "I think we might have a new duo for Regionals."

"But Quinn and I always do duets together Mr. Schue," Finn winded from the back.

"Dude shut up," Sam said looking at his sometimes friend. "They were totally good together and could definitely get us to Nationals.

"Yeah, plus, they'd be totally hot on stage together," that was Puck for you, always pointing out what mattered.

"Right well, we'll discuss that more when the time comes, but for now I want you each to go home and to come up with a list of at least five songs you'd like to perform at Regionals. We'll discuss the choices and take vote at our next rehearsals. Sound good?" Everyone nodded, "Great, then I will see you all tomorrow. Have a great day."

* * *

"Hi," the tall blonde Rachel had been eyeing from across the bar had finally mustered up the courage to go and talk to the hybrid.

"Hi," Rachel smiled back at the girl.

"I'm Laura," she stuck out her hand allowing Rachel to take it into her own, and to place a delicate kiss upon her knuckles.

"Rachel."

"Well it's nice to meet you Rachel," the dirty blonde smiled, as she slowly pulled her hand from Rachel's. "You know," she began, trailing her finger's lightly up and down Rachel's arm. "I couldn't help but notice the way you were watching me when you walked in."

"I couldn't help it, beautiful women pull my attention."

"So you think I'm beautiful?"

"I think you're gorgeous."

"Maybe we should get out of here."

"I'm inclined to agree with you, do you live far?"

"I'm only a five minute drive away."

"Then please do lead the way."

Laura smiled and took Rachel's hand into her own before leading the brunette out of the club. As Laura had said it only took the girls five minutes to get back to the dirty blonde's apartment where Rachel instantly attached her lips to the girl's neck.

"Maybe…" the girl panted, the feeling of Rachel's hand traveling down her body exciting her. "We should… uh… move this to… my… BEDROOM!" a tan hand made its way into her jeans and underwear causing the girl to let out a needy whimper.

"Fuck you're so wet," Rachel whispered in the girl's ear as she ground her member against the girl's core.

"Fuck baby, I need you."

"Of course you do." The hybrid spoke with a devilish smirk. "Don't worry I'll take good care of you." the brunette slowly and in a teasing manner extracted her hands from her victims pants and instead worked on unbuckling the offending garments. "I'm gonna fuck you so good tonight, just you wait." Swiftly she dropped down to her knees and pulled down the girl's jeans and underwear, putting her glistening core on full display to the hybrid.

Rachel's breath was warm against the human's sensitive area causing her to buck her hips in need, wanting some part of Rachel where she needed it most. Slowly the hybrid licked her tongue from the girl's entrance to her clit earning herself a moan, as the dirty blonde's fingers curled themselves in her hair and pulled her closer. Not being one to disobey when blood was in play Rachel wasted no time and sucked the small nub into her mouth dragging her teeth over it just hard enough to cause a bit of blood which she eagerly swiped her tongue over. The hum of approval she allowed to leave her body sent a shock through the dirty blonde causing her hips to buck once again. Rachel continued her attack on the girl's core, allowing her tongue to swipe over every part of her, sucking at her clit just as pushed a single digit into her entrance.

"OH FUCK YES!" the girl screamed when the welcomed intrusion came.

"Feels like you're ready for me," the brunette teased as she continued to pump her finger.

"More," she whimpered. "More. I need more."

With a smiled Rachel pulled out her finger and released the girl's clit instead opting to kiss her way back up the body, pulling off the girl's shirt and bra in the process. "I'm going to fuck you now," she whispered once she reached her ear.

"Please," she responded her face full of hope and need, and the creature that stands in front of her can't help but smiled. In a swift motion Rachel droped her pants and boxers, "You're so big." A fair skinned hand wrapped itself around Rachel's shafts and leisurely began to stroke it until it was hard and standing at its full seven inches. The brunette dipped her hand into the abundance of wetness the girl provided and coated her shaft.

"Are you ready?" she asked receiving and eager nod in response as she lifted the woman's shirt, followed by her own. "Good," her eyes locked on the girl's as she thrusted into her.

"Oh shit," the dirty blond threw her head back, putting her neck on full display to the hunter who wasted no time in attacking her necking, with fangs that had already grown out and eyes that had gone blood red at the first taste of blood. She drank hungrily as her hips picked up pace slamming into the girl, with her hand both resting on either side of the face. The girl pressed up against a wall moaned in satisfaction as her hands worked to try and pull her one night lover closer. "So… close." She panted out. One of Rachel's hands moved down to play with the girl's clit being the only push she needed to go over the edge crying out Rachel's name in the process as she continued to thrust into and to feed off of her. "Shit baby, keep going."

Rachel pulled her mouth away from the girl when she felt the familiar coil in her lower abdomen. "Fuck, almost there."

"I'm right there to, just a few more…UGH!"

When Rachel felt the girl's walls tightening on her member she quickly pulled out and wrapped her hand around her shaft while plunging three fingers from her free hand inside the girl. Her thrust matched each pump of her hand sending the dirty blonde into another orgasm Rachel following right behind with the call of "Santana!" leaving her lips.

"Oh fuck you're so good at…. Wait, did you just call me Santana?" the dirty blonde asked tiredly.

"Does it matter?" the hybrid questioned with the quirk of her eyebrow as she released her now softening member and extracted her fingers from the girl's entrance earning herself a whimper. "Allow me to clean you up," without waiting for a response, Rachel dragged her tongues the girl's body cleaning up wherever there was blood before finally licking at where she had fed off the girl. "That should heal in no time." the hybrid took a quick look around to ensure no blood at gotten anywhere else before locking eyes with a light brown. "I appreciate the meal. You had regular human sex with a guy from the club. You don't remember me or anything about me. You fell asleep in bed content. You will cover the mark on your neck any time you go out until it's healed. Change the bandages whenever. It's just a hicky. Clear?"

"Just a hicky." The girl nodded.

"Fantastic. Come on." Rachel quickly got the girl settled in bed before heading out.

Once back on the street the hybrid found herself unwillingly shifting into her wolf form and darting towards the woods. She ran all the way back home to Lima shifting back into her human form once in the suburbs. Although in her human form, Rachel's mind was still in its wolf state as she staggered down the street naked and covered in blood, feeling her way back home.

When she caught sight of the familiar backyard in the distance the hybrid took off in a sprint, hopping the fence, and scaling the tree that stood by the familiar window. Reaching out with one hand she checked to see if the window was unlocked, she smiled triumphantly when the glass slid up allowing her to crawl in. Swiftly Rachel snuck under the warm covers and wrapped her arms around the warm body that had been asleep.

"Rachel?" Came a light whisper, when the brunette nodded against the Latina's shoulder she felt the body pull away a little bit causing her to whimper before arms snaked around her waist as the slightly taller body snuggled against her chest. The fact that she was naked and covered in blood not registering in either mind.

* * *

**SONG: Home by Michael Buble**

**I hope you guys aren't upset with this chapter. Pezberry was kind of at odsd through the whole thing, but don't worry. I promise soon enough they'll be together and happy.**

**Questions:**

**How do you think the girls will react when they wake up?**

**So what did you guys think of Rachel kind of embracing her vampire side?**

**Are you excited about Elizabeth sticking around? **

**What are you wanting to see happen here pretty soon? **


	11. There's A Witch In Town

** A/N:THE FIST TWO SENTENCES OF THIS CHAPTER CONTRADICT ALL OF THE LAST CHAPTER! So give this chapter a chance before you give up on this story. You're pissed I know, but I had to do it last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee or home by Michael Buble. All mistake are mine.**

* * *

It was seven o'clock when Santana's alarm went off Monday morning. The Latina couldn't help but smile to herself when she felt protective arms tighten around her waist. Sunday had been so perfect once Elizabeth had been dealt with. Rachel had taken her to a little creek where the two laughed and remained content in one another's company. Then they had spent the-

The Latina was cut off from her musing when Rachel bolted up in bed breathing heavily, her eyes shining red and surrounded by the darkness her veins undertook every time she changed. "Hey, Rach," Santana sat up beside her…_friend?_... and quickly shuffled so that she was practically sitting on the girl's lap and facing her. "Hey, sweetheart, breathe, you're okay," the Latina soothed, running her hands through the girl's chestnut locks.

"Tana?" the hybrid questioned in the most vulnerable voice the Cheerio had heard her use since she returned.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm right here."

The hybrid soon darted her eyes down to stare at her body which was clothed and clean. "You- I… what- what day is it? Why am I clean?"

"What are you talking about Rach? It's Monday."

"Monday?"

"Yeah, Monday morning. You stayed over last night after dinner with me and my mom. Rach what's going on."

Slowly the hybrid allowed her body to return to it neutral state, her breathing slowly evening out as she tried to work everything out in her head. _There was her dad then Quinn and San was there with Eliz… Elizabeth isn't a red head. "_FUCK!" Rachel shouted once it dawned on her.

"What, Rach what's wrong?" Santana asked her voice and eyes filled with concern.

"My phone, where's my phone?" she asked searching frantically. When her eyes landed on the device across the room sitting Santana's dresser she shot out of bed, not caring to mind her speed whatsoever. Quickly she dialed. It rang twice.

_"Rach, hey,"_ Elizabeth answered more than ready to grovel to her friend.

"No time Elizabeth. Listen there's a witch in town."

Santana listened carefully, trying to figure out what could have gone wrong from falling asleep in the hybrid's arms to waking up with her in her feeding form.

_"What? Rachel are you sure?" _the vampire asked.

"Yes I'm fucking sure Elizabeth. She was in my head last night. Who else can do that!?"

"_"No one. Fuck. Do you know what she wants?"_

"I have no idea, but we- we have to talk."

_"Yeah. I'll meet you somewhere."_

"I have to go to school; I've already missed a few days. Um, I have lunch at 11:45 meet me under the bleachers and we'll talk."

_"Okay, I'll see you at then."_

With that the two hung up and Rachel turned to look at the girl who had clearly been listening to her side of the phone call. "Rachel what's going on?" Santana asked moving to stand in front of the girl.

"I'm not sure Tana, that's what I'm trying to find out."

"You said a witch was in town and that she was in your head? How do you know that?"

"Because I had a really really bad dream. One that only she could of caused. Look why don't you get ready for school. I need to go home and change anyway. I'll see you there okay?" Reluctantly the Cheerio nodded and Rachel kissed her cheek before jumping out of her window and heading home. Leaving Santana to wander why the girl hadn't just taken her car back home.

* * *

Elizabeth was already under the bleachers when walked out of the back doors. She double checked around to make sure no one was watching before appearing by the brunette's side. "Hey," the hybrid greeted still not entirely please with her friend but aware of the fact that she needed her.

"Hey," Elizabeth smiled slightly. "So um what exactly happened in your head last night?"

The two popped a squat on the random couch that was there before Rachel proceeded to tell the vampire her dream. After fifteen minutes Elizabeth was fully caught up on what had gone down in Rachel's head."I just don't get what she gained from watching me screw some other people."

"Rachel from the sounds of it you were in your vampire state of mind throughout the whole thing."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well ever since you first came back to Lima the first," Elizabeth didn't miss the way that Rachel eyes flashed with anger when she said 'first time', but she chose not to comment on it, at the moment it things weren't about their friendship, it was about their lives."Your wolf state of mind had been more active than your vampire one, yeah you feed, but you haven't had sex while feeding since before you slept with Santana. You've been undeniably faithful to her all this time and didn't even know it."

"She wanted to know how I acted when I let vampire instincts take over," Rachel finished understanding where Elizabeth was headed. "So the question is why does she want to know? Why does it even matter.?"

"I don't think that what we should be worried about Rachel."

"Then what is."

"The fact that she could blow the whistle on you any second. You aren't supposed to exist, if she gives any reason for and older vampire or wolf to think that you do and they come to investigate it we are all screwed. Every single wolf or vampire that helped you and your mom will suffer the same consequence as you."

"Which is?"

"Death… we need to find this witch Rach, and we need to figure out what we're going to do."

Full of frustration Rachel let out a growl before running her hands through her hair and jumping up from the couch. "She knows about Santana. During the dream my wolf side popped out when we were in the bathroom she knows exactly what she means to me. If she can't get what she wants from or out of me she'll use Santana, she'll even use Brittany or Blue Eyes, I can let what I am get them hurt Elizabeth. They have to be protected."

"I know… look I know you're more pissed at your mom than you are me right now, but we have to call her."

"NO!"

"Rachel you can't protect everyone you just listed off, including your dads. We need others! And Shelby had the other we need."

Rachel swallowed hard at the sound of the bell ringing signaling the end of her lunch. She knew she had to put her pride behind herself in order to save the people she cared about. "Fine," the hybrid conceded. "Call her. Whoever's coming needs to be here by tomorrow evening. We don't have time to waste."

"I'll take care of it."

With a quick nod Rachel made her way back into the school just barely catching the bell as she slid into her English class. She smiled when she saw Santana had saved a seat for her. "Hey," the Latina greeted trying not to ask what she really wanted to know.

"I'll tell you everything I know after school," the hybrid spoke clearly aware of what Santana's 'hey' had meant.

"Okay," the Latina smiled and turned her attention to the teacher who was going on about the book she never bought for class.

* * *

"Alright guys!" Mr. Shue called gaining the glee clubs attention. "Santana and Rachel have a duet to perform for us. The stage is all yours girls."

"Thanks Mr. Schue," Rachel gave the man a small smile before taking her spot at the piano while Santana chose to lean against the instrument. "Ready?" she whispered.

"Yep."

Smiling down at the keys Rachel slowly began to play allowing the melody to fill the room before opening her mouth and allowing the words to flow like water.

_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm_

_May be surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know_

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that_

_Another aeroplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky, I know  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmm, I've got to go home_

_Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home_

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
This was not your dream  
But you always believed in me_

_Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In either Paris or Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home_

_And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
And let me go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know_

_Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home  
It'll all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home_

The two girls alternated between verses and chorus occasionally choosing to sing together in certain part through the whole song. Once they finished the glee club erupted into applause as a few wiped away tears that had managed to get away at the intensity of both voices. It was clear that they both had a certain place in mind when singing about home.

"That was great guys," Mr. Schue congratulated as both girls moved to take their seats next to Brittany. "Good work, okay so I had some ideas for regionals that I wanted to run by you." Glee club pretty much went as it normally did with everyone shooting down Mr. Schue's song choices until it was decided that everyone would pick a few song and it'd be voted on.

* * *

Once Glee finished Santana and Rachel stayed behind to talk about how the evening would proceed the choice being made that Santana would just follow Rachel back home to her place leaving them where they were now, with the two girls on Rachel's bed trying to find a way to dive into the subject.

"Rachel just spill," the Latina blurted out finally annoyed with the silence that had taken over.

"All I know is that there's a witch who is possibly interested in me and the fact that I'm part vampire or wants to out me and kill myself and everyone who knows about me."

Santana stared shock and worried covering her face, "How- are-"

"She was in my head last night toying with the different… settings, I guess you could call it, that my mind has. She was particularly interested in what my mind is like when I lose myself in the vampire side, when I submit to bloodlust. She watched it play out from the beginning of the day to the end."

"Your dream?" the Cheerio asked remembering the way the hybrid had bolted up earlier that morning.

"Yeah, except more of a nightmare."

"What happened? In the nightmare I mean."

"I was hungry, and… well I didn't really care how I ate… Usually when a vampire feeds they have sex with whoever they're feeding from, so…."

Santana nodded understanding where the rest of that went, she had to keep reminding herself that it was just someone messing with Rachel's mind and not actually what happened, and hopefully not what Rachel wanted. "How did you know it was witch, and not just you dreaming?"

"For a witch to do something like that she has to place herself in her target's mind. So in my case it was in my dream, she switched places with Elizabeth. I guess she figured I wouldn't notice because Elizabeth wasn't my main focus, but when I woke up I started to go through everything had happened in the dream and I realized the switch… plus I have no reason to dream about other girls." Rachel added the last part softly, but the Latina still heard it and couldn't stop her cheeks from heating up.

"So what happened now?" the cheerleader asked

"I'm not sure… Elizabeth is calling in some people to come to Lima for a few day so I can keep you Brittany, Blue Eyes and my dads safe while we try to figure it out. We're all at stake here if this witch decides she wants to announce that there's a hybrid roaming the earth." Rachel responded trying to work things out in her own mind in the process.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because I'm different. I'm two of the world's biggest enemies combined into one; they don't know how I work."

"So what do they do if they find hybrid… find out" Santana questioned. When Rachel looked down unable to meet her eyes, Santana knew, and the tears came instantly. "They just kill you!"

"Yeah, I mean, it's easier that way. I'm just one Santana, not a whole species like them. Kill me and there's not aftermath…" The hybrid wiped at the latina's tears with the pad of her thumb when they started to fall. "Don't cry."

"I can't lose you Rachel, not again," Santana surged forward and wrapped her arms around

"You won't," the girl responded tightly hugging the Cheerio that cried into her neck.

"You promise?" the Latina asked pulling back to look into chocolate eyes.

"You're my first priority Tana, but I promise I will do everything I can to make sure I always come back to you."

With eyes locked on to mocha Rachel leaned in pressing a tentative kiss to pink lips, Santana's hands found their way to hybrid shirts pulling her closer as she responded to the kiss that had transformed from tentative to passionate in a matter or milliseconds. Rachel pulled Santana's flush against her body as kisses the girl hungrily. With reluctance after a minute the girls part not wanting things to go any farther they decide to lay in bed, Rachel's hold on the Latina protective as she waited for an update from Elizabeth.

* * *

**I had to do it last chapter. I know you guys were pissed, trust me I know, but I had to bring my witch into the picture. The story was going a bit blah in my mind so I had to progress with the initial incident that would lead to the climax. Rachel would never cheat on Santana even though they're not together she could never sleep with someone else. I JUST HAD TO DO IT. It's part of the whole story. What the witch saw in Rachel during that dream sets up a lot of stuff. So please just bare with me.**

**If you still hate this story then fine you hate it, and I'm sorry I ruined it for you. THIS IS COMPLETELY PEZBERRY.**

**By the way your reviews were quite expressive; just to make something clear I am a huge Pezberry shipper, the majority of my stories are Pezberry.**

**SONG: Home by Michael Buble**

**Next chapter we'll be meeting Shelby, her pack, and some other vampires. Blue Eyes and Brittany will be included since they're also involved.**


End file.
